Friends & Lovers
by Talis13
Summary: Finished on 4-02-02: A Christian & Lita romance: Lita starts working with the newly reformed Edge & Christian tag team...
1. Chapter 1/6

Title~  _Friends & Lovers_

Part 1

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. Thanks. ^^

Spoilers~ 'eh? No, don't think so…

Feedback~ Would be much appreciated. ^^ Let's me know if I should continue, you know? ^^ 

Notes~ Just fair warning, I'm keeping similar characterization as I established in 'This Tangled Web We Weave'. Christian's character is fairly set in that series: Lita is still being worked on. ^^;; And Edge is just a hysterically funny pervert most of the time. ;) And, no planning whatsoever is being put into this…so, what I write is…well, what I write I suppose. Lol…^^

Characters involved~ Lita, Christian, Edge, Chris Jericho (who is not an ass in this story as had been requested by quite a few people…^^;;), Stephanie McMahon, the Hardy's later on and several miscellaneous others that are just briefly in there. ;)

Summary~ The beginning of a Christian/Lita romance. *awww * ^^ It's coming, I promise…^^

            Christian gently rubbed his shoulder before slipping the sunglasses off: the sun was bright and merciless already. He sighed as he walked into the building, looking around. He was supposed to be meeting Edge and they had a meeting with Vince today…something about a new story angle. He rolled his eyes: _anything_ was better than what he had he supposed. No more childish behavior for him for a _very_ long time if he could help it. 

            The ride up the elevator to the upper levels of Vince's corporation was quiet except for the tacky elevator music playing in the background. He escaped with most of his sanity and stepped out before walking down the long hallway towards the main office. He was quietly observing his surroundings as he walked, taking note of the plush carpet, the clean walls and hallways and paintings on display. He stopped at the end, being greeted by Edge who stood with a smile. "Hey man. _Finally_ here?"

            "Shut up." Christian returned with a grin as they shook hands. "Besides, normally it's _you_ that's late."

            Edge shook his head as he looked up at the secretary who was smiling brightly. "You gentlemen are welcome on in right now! Vince will be with you shortly!"

            Both nodded before walking into the large, quiet office. They respectively took seats across from the large cherry desk in the center of the room. Edge absently grabbed a CD that was sitting on the corner of the desk, looking at it. He held it up with a grin: Rob Zombie. Christian just rolled his eyes. He noticed Vince had several CD's sitting on his desk: probably deciding music themes for upcoming pay per views. "Do you know what this is about?"

            Edge absently shook his head as he rifled though the disks. "Nah. Although I heard some rumor they're going to try and team us back up again…"

            "I heard that too…I have no idea how exactly they'd manage that is the only thing…"

            "Don't know…" Edge sighed as he set the disks back on the desk in a now unorganized pile. "It'd certainly be interesting though, wouldn't it?"

            Christian just smiled. "That's putting it lightly. It'd be more like…attention-grabbing."

            "Exciting!"

            "Electrifying!" 

            "Try _moving_ gentlemen." Both turned at the sudden third voice in the mix. Vince smiled as he sat across from them. He arched an eyebrow before grabbing the CD's Edge had just been playing with and reorganized them, looking pointedly at a sheepishly grinning Edge. He set the disks down again. "So. We're discussing new angles. A few people needed them, and we felt you two would be a good option right now: we need a stronger tag team division than what we have: agreed?"

            "Well, yeah, you do." Edge acknowledged with a shrug.

            Christian nodded. "Yeah."

            "Who's the strongest in your opinion?"

            "Well…the Dudley's, the Hardy's, Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo, the APA, Tazz and Spike…"

            "I think you just named most of the tag teams Christian." Edge looked over pointedly. 

            "Exactly." Vince broke in as he pointed across the table. "We want you two back in the tag team division: at _least_ until we get more of a roster in there. The APA is on the verge of taking serious competition; Tazz and Spike are still working their asses off. Billy and Chuck aren't popular enough at this point. And the Hardy's want to do a little more in singles matches. That leaves the Hardy's in tag matches less often and the Dudley's essentially holding the whole division together. We need another strong team in there, _at least_ until we get a little more hard talent. We have a few up and comers…like Tazz and Spike, and even Shane Helms and Tajiri high-flying when they team. But we need a stronger team in there right now…specifically to give the Dudley's a good run for their money."

            "And…?"

            "That's where you gentlemen come in. The creative team wants to restart the 'E & C Dynasty' in a way. You've both had successful runs in singles divisions. But I know Christian is getting tired of the part he's played." Christian nodded confirmation at that. "And I know you've been pretty tense around the clock since you've had that angle with Regal." Edge just narrowed his eyes slightly as Vince continued. "I want to put you two back into teams divisions: at least temporarily. You two were part of the 'big 3' of the teams the last few years. You still are. Let the writers come up with a believable storyline to work with and we can start immediately: provided you're willing."

            "I'm game." Edge stated as he looked over at Christian's pale blue gaze. 

Christian just smirked slightly. "Make it believable and you've got a deal Vince."

"Great! This will work fantastically…I already got an idea of sorts…but the third party doesn't seem to be here yet…" he frowned slightly before hitting the call button on the phone. 'Yes sir?' came over the intercom.

"I had a third ten am star Lily: is she here yet?"

There was silence a moment before a muffled chuckle. 'Yes sir…just ran through the door.'

Vince smiled despite 'she' being late. "Excellent: just send her straight in."

Edge and Christian shared a confused look before turning back to Vince who just smiled slightly. "I'm rather proud of this idea myself."

Edge arched an eyebrow. Before he could reply however, the door opened with a 'whoosh' and she literally ran into the room, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind herself. "I'm so sorry I was late Vince! Really!"

Vince just smiled slightly as he pointed to the chair next to Edge. "That's all right. Please, have a seat."

Both Edge and Christian turned as she sat, looking at their new 'teammate' of sorts: Lita. She smiled brightly at them both. "Hey guys! What's happening?"

"That's what I'd like to know…not that I mind…" Edge mumbled before being kicked under the table by Christian who nodded with a smile at Lita.

Vince called their attention towards himself. "Well, this is the rough plan everyone. Lita is still technically under the managerial list, so this should work. But, the idea is for her to get into trouble in the ring. We want you to play hero: probably Edge first as he's playing face at this point. You both will already be out in the ring as part of a tag match: we haven't decided who your partner will be. Lita will be out with Jeff Hardy and you, Edge. Whoever is teamed with Christian is going to be heel: I haven't made a final decision on who that will be yet. Probably Jericho. Lita will interfere and whoever is heel will try and take her down. Now, Jeff will be down on ringside, probably out from a ring jump towards Jericho. That will leave, the aggressor, and you two: now, it's a common fact _nobody_ wants to see Lita get hurt." She just blushed slightly at that as he continued with a smile. "But, that will put you two into a position to double team Jericho for trying to pull what he did. Follow me?"

"Interesting…" Christian acknowledged. "Team us up inadvertently to save Lita…"

"Her sorry ass in trouble of course."

Lita laughed before smacking Edge's shoulder. Vince just smiled at the chemistry between the three already…this was definitely turning into one of his better ideas… He cleared his throat. "Well, that's the base plan. After that plays out, you two will discuss getting back together. And maybe bringing Lita on since she was the one who brought it on. And, of course she will accept."

"Yay! I get to work with the Blonde Bombshells!" Lita cheered as Christian just blushed slightly.

Edge just grinned wolfishly. "Awwww! Look, he's blushing!" Christian punched his arm none-too-gently as he tried to kill the blush staining his cheeks. Edge just grinned as he leered over at Lita. "Hey Vince, do we get a romantic angle? Come on…don't I Lita look _fantastic_ together?"

Vince shook his head with a smile as Edge hugged Lita close to him as she just laughed, trying half-heartedly to push him away. "No, I'm afraid not Edge…you'll have to win her over the old fashioned way."

"Which means, of course, you don't have a chance." Lita replied with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. Edge looked heartbroken. 

Christian just shook his head. "So, when are we going to start this new angle?"

"Well, it probably won't be for another week or so: by that time we can iron things out with all of the details on figuring out exactly who will be involved. That and it gives time to establish the Hardy's without Lita so much."

"Pesky kids."

Lita reached over, smacking Edge again. "Hush! Jeff and Matt are wonderful!"

"So are we though Li!!" He replied as he grabbed her in a loose headlock. She slipped out quickly, grabbing the sunglasses he had perched on the top of his blonde head. 

She laughed merrily as she put them on, covering her own hazel gaze with a smile. "No. _Christian_ is wonderful: _you're_ just a handful!"

Edge looked insulted. "Fine. Give me my sunglasses back."

"No." she stuck her tongue out before remembering they were in Vince's office. She turned to him with a smile.

"Okay. Well, that's the plan right now. I'll get the writers on it. You three have the rest of the week off, correct?" Two nods and a shake. "What are you doing this week Edge?"

He slipped into business mode, losing the playful edge he typically had. "Just doing a meet and greet."

Vince nodded. "Okay…well, I'll have information for all three of you in probably, two days. So be ready for a switch." All three nodded and Vince nodded as well. "Okay. I'll see you three this coming weekend. Although I'll have your new scripts mailed to your houses."

Everyone exchanged handshakes and the three left the office less than quietly. "Hey Red! Give me my sunglasses back!"

"Take a hike Blondie! I think I like these!" Lita replied as she modeled the sunglasses with a smile. 

Christian just smiled. "I think she looks a lot better in them than _you_ do."

Edge rolled hazel eyes. "Damn! I really just can't win! With _either_ of you!"

Both just laughed. Lita smiled again as she slipped the glasses off with a smile, handing them over. "Well, I need to be leaving. I'm heading over to Jeff's house on my way home: he has new sculptures to show off. So, I'll see you guys later!"

Both waved as she left with a smile. "We are _very_ lucky men, you know that?"

"Yep."

Both just shook their heads. Edge turned, eyebrow arched. "Don't mess anything up with this angle."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell am I talking about?'?" he mimicked with a smirk. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Christian. And just don't do it: not yet anyway."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Christian pouted similar to his character as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Edge shook his head as he started walking off. "Yes you do. I'll see you this weekend Christian." Grumbling reached his ears as he walked off with a grin. 

Lita sat at the table as quietly as she could as she read through the script that just arrived. She flipped quickly through the pages, before finding her spot. She read through and nodded before picking up the phone and grabbing her number list. She flipped through before finding what she was looking for. It rang half a dozen times before a sleepy voice answered. "'Lo?"

Lita just giggled. "Good afternoon Jeff! You should have been awake by now!"

She heard him sigh, and maybe stuffing his face in a pillow. "What do you want Litaaaa. I'm still tired."

"Well, you obviously haven't read the script for Monday."

"Script?"

"Yeah, you know, those things are employers send us? Those things."

"Smartass." Beat. "What about it?"

"Have you heard about my new angle yet?"

"Heard Edge bragging about _finally_ getting to work with you. So it was true?"

"Yep!" she replied brightly. "They're wanting to bring in Edge and Christian again to spice things up, at least temporarily until they build up the tag division more."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Uh huh, that's what they said. Anyway, you're teaming with Edge while Christian is teaming with Chris Jericho. Chris is going to come after me and Edge and Christian will come to my rescue!" she finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Interesting. Sounds like a good idea though." He paused before chuckling. "But I can't see you using the surfer vocabulary they employ onscreen."

"Me neither. But I think they'll keep some of the better characterization traits they've acquired recently. Christian however gets to start acting his age again."

"That's certainly a good thing."

"He agrees. Anyway, since you and Matt want more singles competitions, Vince thought it'd be a good idea for me to work with a another tag group: and this worked for everyone."

"Sounds like a good idea." He paused. "Have you talked to either yet? Or Chris for that matter?"

"No, not yet. Want to try and get together or something?"

"Nah, I think we can wait until Monday. Put on an improv show of sorts."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later Jeff!"

"Later Li."

Monday, Lita was on ringside in Edge and Jeff's corner, pounding on the ring edge as Jeff finally tagged in and collapsed at the corner. Edge was out and ran, his shoulder slamming into Christian. He went for a submission move, but couldn't get it. Christian threw Edge over the top rope and tagged in to Chris who was as cocky and confident as ever. Lita stated trash talking towards Jericho before he could pull Edge back into the ring by his blonde mane. Instead he reached over, grabbing Lita's hair and yanking her into the ring instead. He tossed her to the center of the ring carelessly as he strutted around, preening. He began advancing towards her, blue eyes darkening slightly before looking up at his partner. "What the hell are you doing Jericho?! Just pin Edge: leave her the hell alone!"

Chris waved a hand nonchalantly as he continued towards Lita. Christian came into the ring, spearing Chris in the back. He rolled out of the way, looking down at Lita who seemed too shocked to move. He looked over at Edge, who was looking at him warily after getting back into the ring. Edge cocked his head a moment, meeting his 'brother's' eyes before slowly extending a hand. Which Christian took carefully, eyes widening slightly at the loud cheering at the gesture. They shook and Edge helped Lita up, watching as Christian went up the ramp towards the back. They helped Jeff to the back as well, listening to the loud cheering as they went.

As soon as they made it to the back, Jeff sprung to life whirling around with a laugh. "That was amazing!! I _knew_ they'd love that!!"

Lita laughed as well as Edge shook his head. "Well, Christian and I have a little segment to film. Lita, you do too, right?"

"Mm hmm. Right after you two are done." She smiled slightly.

Edge knocked on the door labeled 'Christian' in gothic script. 'Come in' sounded through and he carefully opened the door. Christian turned, in process of changing. He arched an eyebrow as he pulled the shirt over his head. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to thank you Christian. For what you did earlier. For Lita. Jeff and I both appreciate it."

He shrugged indifferently. "Surprised I can still do _something_ right once in awhile?"

"No." Edge shrugged. "I think you're misguided maybe, but certainly not a failure."

"Misguided?" Christian echoed with a slight smile. "Have you been reading those hard books again? I swear…already forgot what I told you about those…"

Edge flashed his smile. "They are _not_ the enemy."

Christian shrugged again. "Don't know about that…"

"You know Christian…we've both had great runs in the singles divisions since we split." He nodded in response as Edge continued. "I don't know…would you consider tag teaming again? Just for the hell of it? Maybe one match? I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are."

Christian looked up, eyebrow arched. "You're serious? After everything that's happened, I'm surprised you're even _considering_ asking me."

"You're the best tag partner I've ever worked with. It's just an idea. If you're not interested, that's cool, no hard feelings."

Christian was silent as he packed his duffel bag. "Actually…maybe it's not a bad idea. If you can forgive and forget, so can I."

Edge smiled again. "Excellent! We can shake up the tag team division if nothing else, right?"

"Shake it up?" Christian asked, glint in his eyes. "I wanna take the damn thing over again!"

"You got it! We'll ask for a match for Tuesday!"

Christian nodded as he hugged his 'brother'. "Great: let me know what happens."

"Sure thing! I'll talk to you later Christian!"

Christian nodded as Edge shut the door behind him once more. "And…cut! Excellent guys!"

Edge stepped back in with a grin. "I'm awesome, I know."

"You're a dork, what are you talking about?!"

Both just laughed. Christian calmed slightly. "Lita here yet?"

"Yeah, she's ready to go actually." 

Lita knocked tentatively on the door, unaware of the visitor just minutes before: she was wondering if her intended visitation had already left. The door opened and pale blue eyes met hazel. Lita smiled slightly. "Uh…hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Uh…I just wanted to thank you. For what you did earlier. That's all. I didn't come with devious intent, I promise."

He cracked the hints of a smile. "You? I bet not…"

"Really! But, thank you Christian. I appreciate it." She paused hesitantly a moment before taking a step back. "Uh, well, I need to be going. I'll see you around, okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Sure. See you later Li."

She smiled, turning from the door. Christian just smiled slightly with a shake of his head. "Cut!"

Lita bounced back in, hugging Christian. "I think we did well myself. How about you?"

He smiled as he met her warm hazel eyes. "Wonderful actually. And we've set the stage, right?"

"Right! Anything can happen now!!"

End Part 1 of 'Friends & Lovers' 

Author's Rambles~ What did you expect, sex in the first part?! Lol…Gotta set the stage! Especially involving my WWF Conspiracy theory on them getting Edge and Christian back together! ;) Lol…So, the stage has been set: Edge, Lita and Christian will be working together very, _very_ soon…of course, you have to remember the protective Hardy's of course…


	2. Chapter 2/6

Friends & Lovers

Part 2 of ?

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters you know by name, aren't mine. ^^ They belong to the WWFE. Oh, and the Blond Ambition Tour remark…well, that tour name belonged to Madonna (you just gotta read to find out ^^). 

Spoilers~ Nope: all original (oh, except for the Lita shirt)

Notes~ This is a Lita/Christian pairing fic. =D

Summary~ Lita breaks the news and hosts a get together. ^^

            Lita sat in front of her mirror, putting the final touches on her makeup. She had already changed into her baggy jeans and bright yellow Hardy Boyz cut shirt. She turned at the knock at the door. "Come in!"

            The door opened and Edge's blonde head popped in. He smiled brightly at her. "Lita! Just the woman of my dreams!"

            Lita just grinned as she shook her head. "And, no, I don't want to hear about said dreams _either_."

            "You're no fun." He gave her a grin, propping the sunglasses he wore on the top of his head.

            "Uh, you know, you _can_ come in Edge: I don't mind."

            "You're already dressed though."

            "Lucky me." She smiled again.

            Edge just shrugged, grin still in place as he came in the room. "I have good news Li. Have you seen the match list yet?"

            She turned back to the mirror, pouting her lips and applying lipstick. "Nope, not yet. Why?"

            He tugged on a sleeve and brought a rather reluctant looking Christian into the room. Edge smirked as he watched Christian squirm nervously. "And I come bearing a gift even."

            Lita turned with a slight smile towards Christian. "Hey! Come on in!" He smiled slightly, setting himself down on a small sofa next to Edge as Lita continued. "So! What's the good news?"

            "We've got a tag match tonight! Can you believe it?!" Edge replied excitedly. 

            She arched an eyebrow. "I'm inclined not to. You guys really want to do this? Isn't it a bit soon?"

            Christian shook his head. "Nah, it's not too soon I don't think. We needed to apologize." He paused. "Well, actually, I needed to apologize rather. So, we did."

            She smiled slightly. "That's great! You guys will do fantastic, I know!"

            Edge smiled slightly as he leaned forward. "This is what we were talking about though." He paused, glancing at Christian before turning back to Lita with the slightest of smiles. "We know the history between you and Christian and I has been…colorful to say the least." Lita just laughed before Edge continued. "But, what we were wondering was, since it _was_ kinda your fault we got back together, would you be willing to walk down with us? No obligations after this, and if you don't want to, that's cool too."

            Lita turned fully to face the two handsome blondes across from her, thoughtful look on her face. "Are you sure you'd want _me_ down there?"

            Christian nodded. "Of course. We talked about it and thought we'd ask. So, it'll be up to you of course…"

            She nodded as she looked at Edge who was still smiling and then met Christian's pale blue gaze as she answered with a smile. "That sounds great: I'd be honored to guys."

            "Fantastic!" Edge jumped up, hugging her as she laughed. "Just two rules."

            Lita arched an eyebrow as she pulled back, looking up at the taller man's eyes. "Rules?"

            "Yes." Christian grinned as he pointed at her. "No hurricanranas on _us_. And second, change your shirt!"

            Lita laughed. "The second one I guess I understand! There are only two Hardy Boyz and they're not you! The first however…I don't know…can't deny tradition of we three in the ring…"

            Edge just let go with a grin. "Hey, it was Christian's idea! _I_ don't mind it: as a matter of fact a lot of guys-" Christian wrapped a hand around his brother's mouth. "And now she knows just how much of a pervert you _are_."

            Edge pushed him back with a grin. "True. But you're the player. And I _know_ the thought of Lita _has_ to have crossed your mind on occasion, right?"

            Lita just pushed both out the door with a laugh. "I'll meet you at your locker before your match guys!! GO!"

            "She likes me better you know…"

            "Why would she like _you_?"

            "I _always_ get the hurricanrana. And you don't-"

            Lita just rolled her eyes as she shut her door again. "And- cut!" Lita slid onto her couch with a tired smile. For some reason, it felt a little tense as soon as Edge started making colorful comments. But, strangely enough, a lot of it seemed to be coming from Christian. Speaking of the devils, they came back into the room like blonde whirlwinds. Edge just flopped down on the couch, resting his head in Lita's lap, looking up with a leer. "I'm still hoping for the 'Lita-canrana' you know."

            She just laughed as she looked down into slate gray. "You only _wish_ Blondie!"

            Christian just leaned against the doorway, watching the two. What was that feeling…he was pretty sure it had something to do with his best friend _happily_ treating Lita like a pillow. He shook his head with a smirk. "You have no idea what he wishes Li."

            "But I could tell you if you wanted. Better yet I could sh-" 

Lita covered his mouth with a delicate hand as she grinned. "Now you really _are_ dreaming Blondie."

A cue man interrupted the conversation. "Okay guys, you need to get ready! They're not expecting you two teaming and definitely not expecting Lita of all people. Look your best! Wardrobe is at your beck and call."

Christian looked up with arched eyebrow. "And in a flash he's gone."

"I need to change shirts guys, remember? Leave!" Edge grinned at Lita again but she cut him off with a smirk. "One more word from you and you'll have some problems."

He laughed as he held his hands up and he stood. "Okay, okay! Damn! Guy can't even get a look at a beautiful woman anymore…" Lita just rolled her eyes as she shoved a still grinning Edge through the doorway after Christian. 

Lita bounced on the balls of her feet behind the stage as they waited to go out. She was used to this with the Hardy's but it still made her nervous. The Dudley's music started playing and they left with Stacy after wishing Lita luck putting up with the blondes: she just smiled brightly. Christian nudged her with an elbow. "Nice shirt by the way. Better than the Hardy Bratz one anyhow."

She nudged him back with a grin. "They are NOT brats! And thanks! It's new: neat, huh?" she pointed at the new 'Lita' baby doll t-shirt she sported: basically a cartoon version of herself on a black shirt. 

All three tensed slightly as the familiar strings of 'You think you know me' ran through the arena. Glancing at a nearby monitor, Christian could tell there were some slightly confused members of the audience and he couldn't help but smile. Pyros started going off and the three stepped out afterwards, coming through the smoke. "And their tag team opponents for the night being escorted to the ring by Lita, hailing from Toronto, Canada, Edge and Christian!!"

Christian and Edge shared a smile as the blast from the crowd caught them both by surprise. Apparently they _were_ missed in the tag division: good. Lita trailed about two steps behind as they made their way to the ring, both grinning at the 'shocked' looks on the Dudley's faces. She hopped on one ring post, posturing happily as both Edge and Christian did the same. Christian surprised several people by helping her down with the slightest of smiles. She exited the ring looking on the verge of confused. Edge just smirked as he tossed his black jacket over the top rope to the floor: who said follow the script? 

Christian took the lead as D-Von stepped in. They locked up before Christian took him down with a side-arm takedown. D-Von hit the canvas before getting back up quickly, getting hit squarely by Christian's flying elbow. He grabbed a hold of D-Von's arm, twisting none-too-gently before tagging out to Edge. 

Lita looked on as the two worked together: they hadn't done so on the same side for months, but they were moving fluidly. Almost like they'd been apart only a couple of days, not several months. She had to keep from gritting her teeth in sympathy as Edge managed to take the 'Wassup head butt'. D-Von then beat Christian into the corner after he jumped into the ring. 

Stacy jumped up on the apron to distract the referee as Bubba Ray grabbed a chair and brought it into the ring. Lita bit her lip before getting up on the ring and perching on the corner: the crowd got louder just as she did. She waited a moment as Bubba Ray turned, about to beat on Christian who was still down in the corner. She flew out, catching a hold of Bubba Ray, taking him down with the flying hurricanrana. The crowd exploded as she landed and rolled out of the ring, just as the referee turned at Stacy pointing animatedly. Stacy jumped down off the apron as Christian managed to get up, pushing Bubba Ray out as well, and to the outside of the ring. Edge waited a moment as he started grappling with D-Von once more. Unfortunately, he then got blindsided with a vicious headbutt from the other man. 

D-Von tagged in to Bubba Ray as Edge staggered slightly in the ring. He barely managed to tag into Christian who came out full assault. He was hammering fists into Bubba Ray who managed to get backed into a corner. Bubba Ray suddenly turned, pushing Christian into the corner instead and began whaling on him. Edge made an effort to get into the ring, but was stopped by the referee. After a short argument, a hotheaded Edge went back to his corner. Bubba Ray tagged in to D-Von again before perching Christian on his shoulders. D-Von went to the top corner before flying off, taking Christian down the Dudleyville Device. 

Christian landed hard on his back, brain in a complete haze. He struggled a moment as he felt someone trying to pin him. He then heard Lita's intense cheering from their corner. His shoulder came up at two as Edge landed on D-Von, breaking the count. The official then pushed him back out of the ring once more. Christian struggled up as D-Von tagged back out to Bubba Ray who proceeded to clothesline Christian. He heard cheering…the people out there cheering for them…he had really missed that. He shrugged out of the haze before coming at Bubba Ray full force. He set him up into the 'Unprettier', landing it perfectly. 

Lita ran to the other side of the ring, yanking D-Von's feet out from underneath of him, keeping him from disrupting the pin. His chin hit the ring apron and Lita glared at Stacy a moment before looking up and seeing Christian get the three-count. She started cheering brightly before feeling someone yank roughly on her hair. D-Von had apparently come out of it while she was distracted: not good. She was struggling as he started trash talking her. He looked up at a whistle from the left: Edge proceeded to knock him for a loop with a spear takedown. Christian helped Lita up, hand held carefully at the back of her head, as he looked at her, concern evident in his pale eyes before glaring at a now prone D-Von. 

"And your winners for tonight, Edge and Christian!" the referee held up their hands at the announcement. All three started back up the ramp to the back, loud cheers greeting them at every step. They stopped at the top of the ramp, looking out before all three raising their hands, Edge motioning for a mic. He grinned wickedly as he raised the microphone to his lips. "Well, guess who's back? And we came with a beautiful friend this time even. So, to those in the tag team division, you better watch out: because we aren't gonna back down from a challenge."

Christian shared a grin with Edge as they turned and walked through the curtain at the loud, raucous cheering of the crowd around them. Lita twirled with a smile. "They _loved_ you guys!!"

"What's not to love?" Edge asked with a wink. 

Lita just laughed. "I'm serious! That was awesome! You got the same kind of cheering as Jeff and Matt do!!"

Christian just smiled slightly as he pushed his blonde hair back over his shoulder. "Speaking of the Hardy's, how are they taking you being teamed with us?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know…Matt's being over-protective like normal and Jeff's just being…well, _Jeff_."

"Which tells us nothing, because nobody _ever_ knows what going on through that boy's head." Edge returned with a smirk. 

"Well, you can't hinder genius you know." Edge looked up with a grin at Jeff as he came near them with a water bottle. He shook Edge's hand. "Nice match by the way. Good return to the tag ranks."

"Yes, well, what do you expect? And are the 'Hardy Boyz' ready to face the Dynasty?"

Jeff grinned. "You bet. What will we do for celebration? Another TLC match?"

The grin was matched by Edge's own. "Hell, sure. That way I can spear your sorry ass from another fifteen foot ladder."

"Funny. Or I can just ask the Dudley's to do that 'Wassup' headbutt of theirs. _Again_."

"Dickhead. That hurt and you know it." Edge pouted.

Jeff just laughed with a shake of his blue head. He then turned to watch Lita few steps away from them, talking to Christian who still had his arm around her in a protective gesture. He arched and eyebrow before glancing at Edge. "What's this?"

Edge just grinned as he held his hands up in peace. "I take no responsibility for Christian all right? You can find out yourself."

Jeff pouted slightly a moment before shrugging and standing next to Lita who started talking excitedly to him as well. Christian let go as Jeff met his eyes momentarily. Jeff smiled before wrapping a hand around her shoulders. "And now we have a segment to film Lita."

"Ooh, that's right! Is Matt already ready?"

"Oh, you could say that…" she just looked up confused at that drawling statement from Jeff.

Lita sat, head in her hands as Matt paced angrily in front of her. "So Lita, when did you feel like telling Jeff and I that you were walking out the Blonde Ambition tour?"

She sighed. "Geez Matt, they asked if I would. I said yes! I'm under no more obligations after this so I was informed!"

"How long were they taking on Team Extreme last year? What? Half a year?! Come on Lita! This is Edge and Christian we're talking about here!!"

Lita rubbed her temple with a hand as she looked up: normally she adored the drawl in his voice but it wasn't friendly right now. She pursed her lips. "Yes. And both have changed radically in case you missed it Matt. If they ask and I say yes, then I do it. I have every right to do as I wish: whether you agree or not is irrelevant."

He stopped, leaning down face to face as she met his hard brown gaze. "Well Lita, I have a question then. When they ask you again, which, we all know they will, you were so willing the first time, and they take on Jeff and I, who's corner are you gonna be in?"

She pushed him back and stood quickly as she started towards the door. She turned back, hand on the doorknob. "Whichever one _I_ want." She stepped out, slamming the door shut. 

Matt stood, mouth open before turning to his brother who was still sitting quietly in his chair. "You coulda helped me out Jeff."

"What should I have done? You pointed out some concerns even if you did a kinda crappy job of it. But, Lita made points too: she can do whatever she wants Matt. She's a part of this team, yes, but she does need to be able to go out if she wants. Besides, we're the ones that wanted more singles competition, remember?" Matt was silent as he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cut! Beautiful people! You're wonderful!!"

Lita came back into the room with a smile as she sat on the seat next to Jeff. "Nice acting Matt…even I was impressed."

He looked down with hints of the frown still present. "And when did you plan on telling me you were doing this Lita. I found out from Jeff instead of you!"

She cocked her, eyebrow arched. "Well, Vince brought it up. He needed a new angle and I volunteered: I've never gotten to work on the same side as Edge and Christian before. It sounded like fun."

He just 'hmphed' and walked out of the room. Jeff rolled his eyes as Lita turned towards him. "Don't tell me he just said that."

Jeff smirked. "You're stealing Booker's lines Lita! That's not cool!!" She tackled him into his chair as he laughed at her. She smiled, Jeff remaining silent on her question. 

Lita smiled as she sat back on her hotel bed after popping a tape into the VCR. Edge sat sprawled across the floor with Jeff and Christian sat on the end of the bed, farthest from her. "And, the grand finale, a tape of tonight's show!!"

Her ears perked at the knock on the door and she jumped over Edge on her way to the door. She opened it with a grin. Another blonde entered, carrying pizza boxes and beer. "Healthy television food on the way people! Your new party host is here!"

"All right! Pass the booze Jerky!" Edge jumped up, helping himself to a beer as Chris set everything on the small table. Lita came over with paper plates and napkins, handing out slices to Edge and Chris, then Jeff and then grabbing two plates and setting next to Christian, handing him the plate. He smiled thanks as he watched her a moment. 

Jeff sat on the floor eating floor and drinking beer next to Edge who was fighting him for the last piece of pizza out of their current box. Chris just lounged back in the comfy chair next to the bed near Lita. She pulled him over, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for getting the snacks tonight Chris! Love you lots!!"

"Anything for you dear, dear Lita!" she smacked him at the saucy look he gave her at that. Chris just laughed.

Jeff started pointing at the TV as Edge stole that last piece. "Hey Jericho? Why do you have to be a complete dick again?"

He shrugged as he ate. "Cause that's what the boss wants, so that's what he gets is why. But, remember, in return for being a dick, I get to be the Undisputed Living Legend Champion!" he finished in his TV bravado, causing Edge to gag on his beer. 

He looked back, still spitting up liquor. "Never do that outside of work again, okay? I'd hate to have to kill your sorry ass for it. Especially since you bought the food this time."

Chris smirked. "Oh, I'll be sure to remember that Edge."

Edge arched an eyebrow as he grabbed the next pizza box, opening it. Jeff immediately went for the _exact_ same piece as him, causing him to wonder if he needed to hurt the Hardy to get his pizza. Christian bent down, grabbing a couple more slices, handing another to Lita who just smiled. Chris pointed at the screen before bursting into laughter. "The Blonde Ambition Tour?! That's hilarious!! Who's idea was that?!"

Lita smirked at Jeff who was doing his best to not laugh. It didn't last long however as bright laughter tumbled from Jeff's lips. "It sounded like a good idea at the time, all right?!"

He was immediately in a dog pile of both Edge and Christian who were choking him: actually, Christian was holding him in a headlock, making him watch as Edge stole both his pizza and beer. "Hah! That'll teach you to make up lame ass, sorry jokes like _that_ again!"

Jeff struggled to attack Edge, instead grabbing the whole pizza box as Christian let go. He ran into the bathroom laughing as he locked the door. Both Edge and Chris jumped up and were pounding on the door, demanding their pizza be released. Christian looked up at Lita as she watched the rest of the segment, seeing her eyes take on a shade of sadness as Matt voiced his opinions onscreen. He stood, sitting next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Li? What's wrong?"

"Oh Christian…it's Matt. That wasn't all an act…it makes me feel so guilty, you know?" she looked down at her plate. 

He just sighed, tracing a hand around the side of her face, making her meet his gaze. "You have no reason to feel guilty Lita. You can make your own decisions without having to okay it with someone else."

She looked up into that pale, clear blue gaze. She had a reply on her lips before it died off as she saw emotions rolling through his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing from him. She stilled slightly, feeling her heartbeat pounding in her own ears as she tilted her head slightly. The silence in the room was deafening: which was quickly broken by a loud whistle coming from Chris. Edge was grinning as both maintained silence as long as they could. 

Lita started blushing warmly before she pushed back and leaned against the headboard of the bed. She pretended to be incredibly interested in the telecast commentary of JR and Lawler. Christian sighed under his breath before turning to look at his friends who were both nonchalantly leaning against the wall with matching grins. "Show over already? And it was _just_ getting good too." Chris chirped with a wink.

Jeff stuck his head out of the bathroom, looking. "What happened?!"

"Gimme that damn box!" Edge ripped the box from his hands and tripped into the room once more, hording the pizza for himself. Jeff frowned as Chris and Edge spilt the pizza.

He placated himself with another beer. "I need this."

"You and me both." Jeff looked up in surprise as Christian grabbed the bottle from his hand, drinking half of it. He slouched next to Jeff on the floor against the sofa, looking over at the redhead who was busily ignoring everyone around her. He just sighed…he needed another plan of action.

End of Chapter 2 

Author's Rambles~ This was fun to write: it's so much easier to write something based on my own imagination. And then I'm brought crashing back to reality, as I have to look for technical names for wrestling moves. =P Oh well. Writing the get together at the end was fun: and Chris Jericho isn't evil in this story. ^^ YaY! See!? I can write him as a good guy…sometimes. ;) Hehehe…hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3/6

Title~ Friends & Lovers

Part 3/?

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^

Spoilers~ Nope…unless I'm psychic. =D

Notes~ Written in celebration of my finishing my Art History paper 2 whole days before the due date!! Lol…^^

Summary~ Christian works on his plot to win Lita over. ^^

            "So when are you making a move for her?"

            Christian stopped putting clothes in his locker as he turned, giving a modest glare to the speaker. "What the hell are you talking about?"

            The blonde grinned as he shrugged, sitting down in a chair. "Just curious myself."

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Christian replied as he emptied the duffel bag's contents into the locker.

            Chris Jericho just grinned, eyebrow arched. "Right. Listen Christian, I _know_ you have a thing for her, so I'm just asking…you know, maybe I can help." Christian rolled his eyes, but failed to respond while Chris shrugged. "Well, look at it this way. This is the friendliest warning you'll get if you hurt her. She is one of my friends, just like you are. However, if she does get hurt or pushed into something, you will have two very irate, violent Hardy brothers after you. And they won't give friendly warnings: they'll just kick your ass and mail your carcass to your immediate family in Canada."

            Christian stopped as he changed shirts, before a sarcastic smirk crossed his face. "Well, let's see…since I don't have any _plans_ or ulterior motives, then I guess I'm not gonna have any problems, am I?!"

            "Suit yourself." Chris stated as he held his hands up in peace. "Just thought I'd offer assistance. 

            "Offer assistance for what?" Both looked up as Edge flew into the room dumping the duffel bag contents all over the bench before sorting through everything. 

            Christian humphed before turning back to his things. "Nothing."

            Chris just smirked from his seat. "Christian's having woman problems."

            "And he's going to _you_?!?" he grabbed Christian's arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

            Christian rolled his eyes as Edge let go with a grin at Chris who was glaring at him now while flipping him off. "I'm not going to anyone because I don't have a _problem_."

            Edge propped his hands on his hips as he turned towards Chris in all seriousness. "Lita?"

            "Yep."

            "I kinda thought so."

            "Me too."

            An exasperated cry came from Christian's lips as he finished changing. "Nothing is happening!! How many times do I have to tell you idiots that?!"

            "Someone's a hair moody."

            "I agree."

            "Maybe we should do something."

            "Hmm…"

            "Here's an idea. Why don't you two fools _leave_?"

            "No…I don't think that would help."     

            "Me neither…"

            Christian ran a hand over his eyes before taking a deep breath and storming out the door. Edge grinned as he sat back in a chair. "That worked well."

            "I agree." Chris' grin matched his own. "I wonder if she'd be game to go out with him? The guy obviously wants her pretty bad…"

            "I dunno…she might not mind, but I don't want things to be awkward between the two, you know? Especially since we all have to work together."

            "Well…" Chris paused before shrugging. "Would you want to try and set them up?"

            "Hey! That's not a bad idea, but I want to make sure she'd be willing to give him a chance, you know? He is my best friend." Edge trailed off thinking before shrugging. "We need someone sneaky...friends with Li…but sneaky…that's key…"

            Chris sat silently a moment before a muffled smirk crossed his lips, blue eyes twinkling. "I have just the person to help…"

            Lita smiled as she finished her makeup before proceeding out into the hall. She was grabbed from behind by slim, strong arms and turned with a laugh, meeting bright green eyes. "Put me down Jeff!!"

            He smiled at her before setting her on the ground once more. "So what are you up to?"

            "Going to find Edge and Christian." She smiled. "You?"

            "Looking for you: I wanted to ask how you liked your new angle."

            "It's great so far!" she replied brightly as Jeff nodded with a smile. "I love working with Christian and Edge: they're both so wonderful. And now we're on the same side and everything!!"

            "Great…I'm glad you're happy Lita…makes me feel better since you haven't been too happy lately."

            Lita stopped, pulling Jeff to a stop as she looked up at him. "What are you talking about Jeff?"

            He smiled sadly as he grabbed her hands. "I know you haven't been too happy lately Lita. I can tell believe it or not." She stopped, about to argue before he stopped her. "I said I could tell Lita. I can tell when you're about to try and lie to me too. You're not hurting my feelings if you say you were unhappy. I know you wanted a change."

            She met his eyes, looking for the truth in his statement, and found it in full within his deep green gaze. He smiled slightly with a nod before she lowered her gaze to the floor. "But I feel bad saying that Jeff…I love you guys."

            He kissed her forehead. "I know Li. I love you too. Which is why I was happy to see you change…you get to grow outside the 'Hardy Boyz' for a while now. And change is good."

            "I know."

            Jeff paused before deciding to broach the subject, but unsure how to exactly. "And I know Matt's been getting a little pushy lately. You needed a little space from him…"

            Lita looked up in surprise at her friend as he smiled slightly. She opened her mouth before collecting her thoughts. "It's nothing really-"

            He stopped her again. "I know you don't date a whole lot because of work, and I understand that. I'm not saying you should jump my brother or anything, but maybe you ought to think about dating someone right now even if its outside of work. I know you get treated like 'one of the guys' here: a lot of us do that. But, it would probably make you happy to be treated like the beautiful woman you are. Right?" She was about to disagree before she stopped herself. He made some strange amount of sense all of a sudden…Jeff just smiled. "It's okay to agree with me Lita."

            "Well…yeah, I guess it would make me a little happier to have a nice guy…"

            Jeff nodded. "I agree. Just something to think about, all right?"

            "Sure, of course…" she paused before turning towards him seriously. "You're not…uh-"

            "Nope." Jeff flashed her a grin. "Appealing as the idea is, I'd hate to ruin a great friendship over something as fickle as love. Besides, I just want you happy: and I don't think I could make you truly happy if we were involved."

            "But Jeff-!"

            He laughed as he let go of her. "I know I wouldn't Lita! Stop arguing with me! You need someone different-"

            "You are different!"

            "You need a…different kind of different." Jeff winked as he started down the hallway. "You wanna talk later, call my room at the hotel, all right? I need to go talk to Rob."

            Lita was left watching Jeff leave as she thought about what he had said. She began on her journey again as she did so. "Maybe he's right…I just need to find that one guy…"

            Lita stopped at Edge and Christian's locker room, pausing at the door as she heard voices behind it. She walked in without announcement, meeting the steely gaze of Edge and bright blue of Chris. "Hey guys! What's up?"

            "Talking about the matches tonight." Chris replied with that typical smirk. "And how depressed Edge is about not getting the 'Lita-canranna' anymore. He's heartbroken by the way…"

            Lita just laughed. "That's because he's a pervert!"

            Edge looked hurt. "I am _not_!"

            "Yes you are Blondie! You're the one that's always disappointed you don't see naked divas running around all the time."

            "In my dreams."

            "Exactly."

            "No, I mean, naked divas running through my dreams…it's so nice too-" Lita throwing things at him cut him of. "Ow! OW! Lita!! Quit!! Dammit!"

            Chris was laughing hysterically as Lita just tossed things with excellent precision hitting Edge as he cowered in his chair. She threw a bottle of shampoo before arching an eyebrow, holding onto her next object before she stopped, seemingly satisfied at her aim. She turned her gaze at the door as it opened again, showing in a cooler Christian as he arched an eyebrow. "Did a whirlwind roll through here?"

            He pointed at the mess now all over the floor and Edge whimpering in his chair, curled into a ball as Chris leaned back, still laughing at the scene. Lita dropped the bottle she held with a sheepish grin as Christian met her eyes, still looking confused. "Uh, no. Well, unless you count me."

            Christian just smiled with a shake of his head. "Anyway, you guys ready to go talk to Billy and Chuck about the match tonight?"

            "Sure!" Lita chirped as she patted Edge's shoulder in passing. He just glared at her as they walked out the door.

            Christian started out. "See you later Chris."

            "Probably Christian…probably." He continued to smile before he went off to find his new patriot in this excursion. 

            Lita was at ringside once more, watching as Billy and Chuck moved fluidly, effectively cutting Edge off from Christian in the corner. The snarl on Christian's lips was very reminiscent of the times she was against this team with the Hardy's. She pounded on the ring apron, yelling encouragement as Chuck laid a devastating kick into Edge's jaw. He hit the mat with a hallow thud. Chuck tagged in to Billy who came in ready for Edge to struggle up to take the Fame-asser. Christian glanced down at Lita who winked and went to the other side of the ring, hopping on the apron, arguing with the official. 

            Christian climbed to the top turnbuckle, perched there until Billy walked nearer to this side of the ring. Christian whistled, Billy turning before getting caught with a flying hurricanrana and landing on his head. Lita dropped from the apron as soon as Christian left the ring, and went back to the corner. He reached out, waiting, almost begging for the tag, Lita next to him. Edge came slowly from his haze, making an effort to focus on his corner…he shook his head and continued towards the corner slowly, reaching out. He finally got close enough and a tag was made. Christian came out, laying into Billy who was still half out of it. He went for a pin…the count making it feel long and drawn out. But, the three count was made and he released Billy from his grasp as he made his way up. 

            Edge struggled in from the apron, Lita sliding underneath the bottom rope happily. She smiled brightly, raising both men's hands in victory as their music kicked in. She hugged both before sliding out of the ring again, letting the two have their victory. She was grabbed from behind in an extremely strong grip and being pulled up the ramp. Her struggling wasn't helping matters however: whoever it was seriously was not letting her go. She swung back with an elbow, satisfied at hearing a grunt of pain as it landed in their midsection. 

            Edge signaled towards the ramp that Lita was already half way up, both of them sprinting from the ring and heading towards the man holding Lita. Both stopped as Vince McMahon came out, microphone in hand, stepping around the much larger man holding onto Lita. He smiled maliciously before speaking. "Impressive return to the tag teams gentlemen. I have to compliment you on that." He paused as he pointed at a still struggling Lita being held by Undertaker. "I guess you're wondering about this?" Christian was nodding and Edge was casting colorful vocabulary at Mr. McMahon. He just smiled. "Well, a challenge has been issued to you two gentlemen. I was told you better agree to it otherwise there will be problems. And I don't like problems in my federation." That cat-ate-the-canary smile pulled at his lips again, putting Edge's to shame. "All you have to do is sign the contract and you get Lita back. You don't…well, let's just say, things won't bode well for her. Understand?"

            "Who the hell issued a challenge?" Christian asked, blue eyes glittering dangerously back at Vince. "Whoever it is we'll take it!"

            Vince nodded, proffering the contract and a pen to the brothers. "Then sign this and get Lita back."

            Both signed without even looking at the paperwork, pushing it back at Vince as Undertaker released Lita with the slightest of smirks. Edge and Christian were glowering by that point. Lita stumbled forward, being caught by Christian, as he never broke eye contact with the two. Vince smirked, slowly raising the mic to his lips. "Hope you read the stipulations to the match you just signed gentlemen."

            "Who the hell are we facing?" Edge spat, still rubbing gingerly at his head.

            "Come one week, if you loose, Lita is no longer your manager: she'll be your opponents'." Vince paused before turning that eerie smile again. "One week, Edge and Christian will be facing the Hardy Boyz in tag team action! The winner gets Lita as manager!"

            Christian's jaw dropped slightly before he adopted a rather evil looking smile as he yanked the microphone from Vince's hand. "I guess those boys just never learn do they?"

            Edge nodded, pulling the mic closer. "They've got their match. Now all they have to do is win it. If they _can_."

            With that, Edge walked around Vince and Taker, Christian still holding onto Lita as he followed. They made it backstage, loud cheering still reaching their ears as they did so. This was followed by a mixture of cheering and boos as Taker and Vince came backstage as well. Edge arched an eyebrow as he turned to look at his boss. "Vince? Just for my own genuine curiosity, when was that added?"

            Vince looked at his watch with a shrug. "About half an hour ago. Nice job guys. You to Lita."

            Lita bobbed her head before turning to the Undertaker. "Uh…I'm sorry if I hit you kinda hard: I had no idea what was going on."

            He smirked. "Thanks. I'll only be in pain for a few days now."

            She stuck her tongue out before hugging him. "The Phenom? That I seriously doubt."

            "Thanks Red." He let go before ambling back to his dressing room to change.

            Vince nodded as he looked at the two. "Well, you two _do_ have a match with the Hardy's in a week. I suggest everyone work out their issues before then, _understand_?"

            "Uh, sure?" Christian shrugged in confusion.

            Vince nodded before walking off to check on production once more. He turned to Lita. "Issues?"

            She sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't know. Although I'm betting it was Matt who issued the challenge probably without Jeff's full consent."

            Christian nodded before pushing Edge down the hall. "You need to see the EMT."

            "No I-"

            "That kick connected pretty good Edge. Go. Better yet, Lita, help me push him: at least that way we'll know he gets there." He began pushing Edge down the hall as Lita grabbed his hand, pulling.

"Will do Christian!" she replied brightly. Edge just quietly went after that. 

Christian folded his ring gear and stuffed it into his duffel bag as he waited on Edge. He finished quietly in thought…he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do…he certainly didn't want to scare her off. That was a scary thought. And he didn't want Edge sucked into anything. And then the Hardy's…he just sighed. He would have bet his bottom dollar Matt did sign for that match, with or without Jeff's agreement. Lita claimed there weren't any issues, but he was positive there was something she wasn't telling them: and they obviously needed to know. He sighed as he finished.

Lita sat quietly watching television. She wanted company, but wasn't sure who…she sighed as she thought back to the evening's events. She wasn't surprised to hear of the match, but she was surprised it was this soon. Okay, so it wasn't a surprise entirely: Matt was vindictive on occasion. Typically very lovable, but certainly vindictive by all means. She glanced at the bedside phone for about the hundredth time before sighing and picking it up. "Hello. I need to get the room number of…"she flipped through a notebook with several wrestlers names they used in hotels. "…Fred and George Weasley please." There was a moment before she wrote down the number. "Thanks."

She hung up before picking up again and dialing. "Hey. Yeah, it's Lita. I was just wondering…if you're not busy, or have a minute, think you could stop by? I'd appreciate it. I need to talk to you about the…'issues'. Sure! No, that's great! I'll see you in a few!"

Hanging up again, Lita paused before picking up the room service menu and the phone. "Hello, I'm in room 411. Mm-hmm. I'd like a large pizza and a couple of wine coolers. Uh huh. How long? Okay, great! Thanks!"

She hung up once more and hopped up at the knock on the door. Looking out the peephole, she smiled and slipped the locks, smiling brightly out. "Hey! Come on in!"

Christian nodded his head with the slightest of smiles. "So what's up?"

Lita motioned for him to have a seat on the small sofa and he did so, watching as she sat next to him in a chair. "Well…I thought I should explain to you what exactly was going on…"

"That's be helpful, yes." Christian added with a smile.

Lita blushed slightly. "Sorry…I just really didn't think it would play into our jobs is all…but anyway." she shook her head before continuing. "About why you guys suddenly have a match with Matt and Jeff. It goes beyond me walking you guys out and plain old work…"

"I kind of guessed it did." He replied quietly. 

Lita just nodded. "Well…see, Matt really wanted to go out. I mean, seriously date. Not just storyline stuff, or whatever, you know? He wanted to give it a try. But I didn't want to. Jeff understood: he's the clearest thinker of the two believe it or not. But, Matt was being pushy and that was part of his attitude towards me lately. I guess he's just pissed I won't throw myself at him like every other girl or something."

"You're not every other girl Lita." Christian paused as he watched the emotions dancing in her warm hazel eyes. "You're tough, sure, but you're still incredibly beautiful. You're also smart, can think on your feet: you're friends with Jericho for crying out loud! You have to be able to do that!"

She giggled damply at that comment before Christian pulled her over to the couch as soon as he heard her damp laugh. He didn't want her to cry. "I didn't mean to make you cry Li…"

"Oh, it's not you Christian…you're one of the nicest guys I know." She smiled, still thinking about what he said.

"Well, thanks I guess." He smiled. "But everything I said was true Li. All of those pieces of you make _you_ interesting. You hang out with guys all the time, but still have that ephemeral female charm. Thank God."

Lita laughed as she snuggled closer to him…she was just happy someone figured out she wasn't 'one of the guys'. "Thanks Christian…you have no idea how much better you made me feel."

"Good." He replied, running a hand down her hair. "That makes me feel better."

He was silent as he thought, hands running in soothing gestures along her back. "So does this just have to do with us facing the Hardy's?"

She stopped a moment in thought. "Wow…am I that apparent?"

He smiled sadly. "No…but even I can see when the bounce is gone from your step Lita. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled as she looked up at him at that quiet declaration. "Well, if you want the truth, no it isn't. But Jeff gave me some good advice today. So, maybe I'll be better off for it."

"Jeff Hardy?"

"The one and only."

"And this advice has nothing to do with bodily harm, leaping off of tall objects or hair dye?"

Lita laughed. "No! At least, it shouldn't."

"Just checking." He paused before looking up. "You expecting someone else? I think I heard a knock."

"Oh!" Lita leapt up and ran to the door, sliding to a stop.

Christian stood, hands tucked into his jean pockets. "I can go if you want-"

"I want no such thing!!" Lita replied brightly as she accepted the pizza and wine coolers. "I got this because I knew you were coming! So have a seat so we can eat!"

He smiled with a shake of his head before sitting back on the sofa. Lita handed him a cooler and set the pizza on the table before grabbing napkins and sitting next to him once more. They began eating before Christian caught her eye once more. "But Lita?"

"Hm?" she cocked her head in an endearing manner as he smiled.

"You should do what makes you happy. No matter what." He pointed at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know Christian. And as soon as I figure out what that may be, I'll do it." She shared a smile with him as they ate their snack. 

End of Chapter 3 

Author's Rambles~ This chapter felt happier to me…hmm, maybe its just relief at being on break. ^^;; Probably. That and writing Edge and Chris as comic relief was rather amusing. ^^ Just as a note, 'Fred and George Weasley' are the twin brothers of Ron in the Harry Potter books. ;) I needed a couple of names and those were ideal. ^^ Now probably isn't the best time to update as Karen just got back and is uploading lots of stories (!! Which I've read many of ;), but here we go: this will probably be a 5 part story…at least that's the plan…^^


	4. Chapter 4/6

Title~ Friends & Lovers

Part 4/6

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^

Feedback~ Would be much appreciated: my inspiration needs to come from somewhere you know!! ^^

Spoilers~ Nope. ^^

Summary~ The plotting begins: unfortunately, it isn't Christian _doing_ the plotting: he's just a victim of it. ;)

            Lita mumbled as she snuggled closer into her pillow. She stopped at the sudden realization her pillow was breathing…pillows didn't breathe…at least not normally nor were they quite this solid. Keeping her eyes closed, Lita took one deep breath, releasing slowly…of course there was a logical explanation for this…she just had to remember what it was…

            A sigh coming from her pillow was followed by the arms around her tightening slightly. This wasn't an uncomfortable feeling she had to admit…she shook her head slightly. She thought back…eating pizza with Christian…they had watched a late movie or two…that was it! Christian! She smiled before opening her eyes and glancing up. He was still asleep, eyes closed to the world: he had to be uncomfortable. He was part way across the couch, holding her to him.

            Lita blushed before unwrapping her arms from his waist, and lifting herself off of his very solid form. His arms slipped from around her and he frowned at the sudden lack of warmth. Lita smiled slightly before pulling the blanket from her bed and putting it over him. The phone rang, scaring her a good six inches off the ground. She calmed her breathing and walked over, picking up the phone after tripping over his boots. "H-hello?"

            "Hey Li? It's Edge…I know it's early, but Christian hasn't been in the room all night and I was wondering if he told you where he was going? Normally I wouldn't worry, but he didn't even mention remotely where he'd be-"

            "He's here Edge." She replied with a slight smile at Christian's sleeping form. "He came over and we were watching movies last night. He fell asleep over here. But he's fine, so no need to worry."

            There was silence a moment before he replied. "That's cool. Just tell him we have a meet and greet later: you need to be there too."

            "I know Edge, I'll tell him." She smiled. "See you later."

            "Later Red." Both hung up and Lita smiled before grabbing clothes and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

            Lita emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, toweling her hair dry. She looked to the couch to find him not there. She frowned slightly before she looked around before catching a glimpse of the open patio door. She walked over and slid the door open, catching Christian in a picturesque pose. The sun was coming up to his right, highlighting his blonde hair. The shirt he wore last night was rumpled slightly as were the fitted jeans. He turned at her approach with a smile. "Good morning."

            "Morning." She smiled before leaning against the railing next to him. She stopped before blushing slightly. "You probably have a horrible crick in your neck especially after me falling asleep practically on top of you last night: I'm really sorry if you-"

            "I slept great." He cut her off as he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling as she blushed before taking to vigorously drying her hair again. "Thanks." She stopped, looking up at that closing comment before he looked back out over the city again. "So who was on the phone?"

            "Edge. He was looking for you…I think he was worried. I told him you were fine though."

            Christian nodded, hiding the rolling of his eyes…oh yeah, he was going to hear it when _he_ got back…"Thanks."

            "No prob. He also said we all have a meet and greet today too so to be ready for it."

            He nodded before standing once more. "Well, I need to get back to the room to take a shower." 

She nodded standing as well. "Well…would you like to get breakfast? In thanks for serving as a comfortable pillow last night?"

He blushed before laughing. "Sure, that'd be fine."

She smiled at the blush. "Great. Feel free to invite Edge too."

Christian nodded. "All right. I'll give you a call when we get ready, all right?"

"Sure! That's fine Christian!" she smiled brightly once more before impulsively hugging him. "See you later!" He nodded as he headed out into the hallway, shutting the door behind himself. 

            Christian paused at the door to his and Edge's room before steeling himself and walking through. He tossed his keycard on the bureau before glancing around cautiously; half hoping Edge had gone to breakfast all ready. He arched an eyebrow, relaxing slightly. "Look who the cat dragged in."

            Christian jumped about two foot, spinning around to face an extremely amused Edge coming out of the bathroom. He had a hand over his heart. "Son of a-"

            "Now, now. That's not very nice." Edge admonished with a wide grin. He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully brushing his long blonde hair, that smile never leaving his face. "Soooo…where were you last night?"

            Christian put his hands on his hips. "You already know. Who do you think you are? My mom?"

            Edge smirked. "So you _did_ do more than just 'fall asleep' over there huh?"

            "NO!!" Christian calmed slightly. "No! I have no idea what you're insinuating but its, like normal, _wrong_."

            "Of course it is!" Edge just laughed, eyes gleaming wickedly. "So was she on top?"

            "Yes. Wait just a damn minute!! What the hell are you talking about?!" Christian squeaked. "Dammit! Damn, damn, damn!! I'm taking a shower!!"

            "Make it a cold one!"

            "Asshole." Edge just laughed as the door slammed shut once more, cutting off the colorful commentary he was sure was pouring out of Christian's mouth.

            Christian reemerged about half an hour later, towel wrapped around his waist as he frowned. He went to his suitcase, digging around before grabbing boxers and jeans. He paused at the bathroom door, wondering why there was no obnoxious commentary happening in the room. "You still here dumbass?" Silence greeted him so he shrugged and stepped back into the bathroom to get mostly dressed.

            He stepped back out after slipping into the jeans. He shrugged his still wet blonde hair over his shoulder before reaching for his brush. He startled slightly at hearing quiet talking on the balcony. He stepped over, glancing out the door before sliding the door open fully. Two smirking blondes greeted his intense gaze. "Morning sunshine." Chris drawled. "Sleep well?"

            Christian scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I slept fine. Thanks Jerky."

            Chris frowned at the nickname as he turned towards Edge who was oddly silent. "You're right…he _is_ in a rather crappy mood considering it sounded like he actually got-"

            Christian cut him off with a smack to the back of the head. He tugged unkindly on Chris' pretty hair. "Nothing happened Chris. If it would have, you probably would have been the first to know since your room was two down from hers."

            Edge covered his laugh with a cough as Chris held his hands up in peace. "Please let go Christian…ouch…pain…hurt." Christian tugged once more before letting go with a frown. Chris frowned right back. "Yeah, I guess he does have a point. Asshole."

            "Thanks." Christian replied as he finished brushing his hair before turning towards Edge. "Lita wanted us to meet her for breakfast if we could. I'm going and you're welcome to."

            Edge sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Can't you take a joke man? Geez…I don't know…Jericho, wanna get breakfast this morning?"

            "Sure." He shrugged before retying the topknot on his head back into place with a frown. 

            "Great. Tell Lita I'll just see her later."

            "Fine." Christian drawled out, half in relief, happy Edge wouldn't be there to cause more turmoil with his thoughts. He sighed as he finished getting ready and picked up the phone after yanking a t-shirt over his head. "Hey Li, it's Christian. Yeah, I'm ready to go…no, he's going to breakfast with Jerky this morning. Uh huh…sure, see you in a few." He hung up and smirked at Chris who was looking through the doorway with a frown at the dubious nickname again. "Later gentlemen…" he stated as he walked out the door.

            Chris mimicked his parting statement before pulling out his cell phone. "Hey girl, having a good morning? Excellent. Yeah, he and Lita are going out for breakfast. You wanna subtly join them? Great! See you in a few."

            Edge looked over. "She's helping I take it."

            "You got it mi amigo." Chris replied with a sly smile as he closed the phone. "I don't know that we'd actually have to push anything with the way things are going, but hey-"

            "It'll be good for blackmail?" Edge supplied with a grin.

            "Precisely."

            At the table in the dining area, Lita glanced at a booth across the hall before turning to Christian with a confused look. "Didn't you ask Edge to breakfast?"

            He looked up, eyebrow arched. "Yeah. He said he was going with Jericho. Why?"

            She pursed her lips. "Does he just not want to eat with me?"

            "Huh?"

            Lita watched the cloud of confusion cross his handsome face before pointing at the aforementioned table. "He, Chris and Stephanie are all over there. Should we invite them over?"

            Christian glanced over, Edge catching his eye with a smirk. He arched an eyebrow before turning back to her. "If you'd like, sure."

            Lita tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully as she took a sideways glance at the opposite group. "Hmm…I wonder what they want…"

            Christian arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

            "Well…we all know Chris and Stephanie together is just bad news anyways the way they plot…but Edge thrown into the mix just seems to be screaming 'be afraid'…" Christian chuckled as he watched her look over the table at him as she spoke. She tilted her head. "Well…I guess they'll come over if they want."

            He nodded as the waiter dropped off breakfast to them and left without a trace. Both were quietly eating, Christian getting that cat that ate the canary grin from Edge periodically from across the room. He shook his head. "…Lita?" she looked up, eyebrows arched. He smiled. "You have plans for today?"

            She tapped her chin with the handle of her fork thoughtfully. "No…actually, no, I don't. Why?"

            He dropped his gaze at the hopeful expression on her face. "Just curious actually."

            "Oh."

            Did she sound disappointed? He shook his head slightly before being pulled from his musings by her voice once more. "What about you?"

            "Hm?"

            She smiled slightly. "Do _you_ have plans today?"

            He shook his head. "Not really, no…"

            She nodded as she finished her breakfast, setting things neatly to the side. "Well, would you like to go somewhere today?"

            He was pretty sure he misheard it: it sounded like she might have invited him out. "Huh?" Oh yeah, _that_ was a certainly suave response.

            She giggled. "Don't act so shocked Christian! I asked if you want to head out somewhere today! Just to have a good time, you know?"

            He looked up from the coffee mug he held in his hands. "Uh…I'm flattered that you'd ask Lita. Sure, that'd be great if you don't mind…"

            She delivered another bright smile towards him. "Stop acting so shocked Christian!! You're a handsome guy with a lot of personality! You've probably got girls hitting on you constantly, huh?" he was a bit too shocked to answer adequately at that point. Lita stood, getting ready to go. "Well, just stop by my room when you're ready, all right? See you later Christian!"

            He watched dumbly as she left the small dining area with a wave back at him that he returned before she went through the door. He shook his head in disbelief before biting his lip in thought…did she call him handsome? He took another drink of the coffee before pouting slightly and standing, walking over to the three guilty parties in the opposite booth. He frowned as he pushed Edge over, looking pointedly at the three. "Is there a particular reason you three are over here, right now?"

            Chris shrugged with a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place. "Hey Christian, it's in the same hotel we're in, so why not, right?"

            Christian frowned at Chris who continued to smirk. He glanced at Edge, but just rolled his eyes instead of saying anything. He then turned to the final, most devious, plotting member of the group. "And _you_?!"

            "Me?" she asked innocently enough. But she quirked a little smile at the end, ruining the effect. "What did I do?"

            "I don't know yet and that's what's worry me!!" Christian replied sharply. He put his head in his hands with a sigh. "Guys, please don't do anything: I'm begging you."

            "We haven't done anything yet!!" Stephanie pointed out as Chris smirked at the 'yet' she had added.

            "Yes, and I'd really like to keep it that way guys. Especially because _you two_," he pointed accusingly at Stephanie and Chris. "Are plotting. I can tell. Hell, even Lita could tell and she doesn't know what you're plotting about!!"

            "Now wait just a-"

            "You know Steph, he does have a point." Edge broke in with the hints of a grin. "You two do get incredibly calculating when you get together. It generally causes others to go screaming at a dead run in the opposite direction."

            Chris flipped him off with a sneer. Stephanie grabbed his hand, making him drop the lovely cursing he was casting at Edge. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks Edge."

            "No prob." He winked at her. "But your man has _no_ manners whatsoever Steph: he should work on that."

            "Trust me, I know." She replied dryly, receiving an injured look from Chris. She started giggling as she pushed at him. "Don't do that!! You're making me feel like I just kicked a puppy Chris!!"

            "But he's your puppy." Christian mumbled from behind his hands. 

            "Yeah, Jericho's Steph's bitch." Edge supplied with a grin. 

            "I'm gonna have to come over there and just absolutely kick your ass aren't I?" Chris asked with a sneer. "I mean, it wouldn't be hard, after all, I _am_ the larger than life, Undisputed Champion!"

            Edge pouted as he rubbed his ear. "I thought I asked you to _never_ do that outside of work again?"

            "I know." Chris returned with a smirk. "Anyway. Back to the problem at hand."

            Christian sighed. He had considered leaving when he thought Edge and Chris might just start a fistfight. Unfortunately, he wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. Stephanie nodded quickly. "I agree. We should work on this."

            Edge nudged Christian. "So, You busy today or can you help us win over Lita for you?"

            Christian produced a long, tired, drawn out sigh before looking at the three around him. He looked rather exasperated actually. "Guys. Lita and I are just heading out today to have some fun. Please don't try and 'make' her fall for a guy like me. If she does, she does and I'll be happy. If she doesn't, she doesn't and there's nothing I can do about that."

            "You don't think she's interested in you?" Stephanie asked in all seriousness as she sipped on her tea. 

            Christian looked up at the seriousness of her tone: she seemed genuinely curious. He shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't see why she would be I guess."

            "Especially when she has a choice like _me_." Edge smiled as it looked like Christian was very close to decking him. "I mean, I've _offered_, but-"

            "Which didn't work for obvious reasons, so see, you're already one up on dipshit there." Chris smirked again at Edge who was frowning at him.

            "That's helpful, thanks." Christian sighed before standing once more. "Listen guys, I appreciate the thought, but please don't do anything. If she's willing to give me a chance, I'd like it to happen on my own merit if it happens at all, all right? Please promise me you won't do anything."

            Chris sighed with a shrug, as did Stephanie. Edge just shrugged. "Whatever. We're just offering to help."

            "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see you later guys…" Christian turned, walking back towards his room to get ready.

            Stephanie was quiet as she watched him go, thinking. "It's odd. He thinks she has no interest whatsoever in him…"

            "Well, I mean, we don't know that she does-" Chris began before Stephanie shook her head.

            "She does. He just doesn't see it. At least yet."

            Edge arched an eyebrow. "And you _do_ know this?"

            Stephanie smiled slightly as she glanced at Chris whom she was leaned comfortably against. "I _know_ she is. And, I know _exactly_ how we can make sure they find out about each other's feelings."

            Edge hesitated a moment. "I'm starting to not like the sound of that because it sounded really devious."

            "Hear her out. The woman's a genius." Chris shrugged with a smile as he hugged her closer.

            Edge sighed resignedly. "Fine. What's the plan?" Stephanie just smiled before all three huddled down, listening to the plan of attack.

            Christian smiled as they walked down the street. It was unseasonably warm, so both were just in light jackets for the time being. Lita was practically bouncing from window to window, periodically peering inside. Christian laughed as they looked in a pet shop window. "Uh, we _can_ actually go _inside_ you know!"

            Her face lit up as she excitedly grabbed his hand, dragging him through the door with her. He just followed as she continued tugging him from display to display, before looking up at the puppies in the cages. He heard her sigh rather sadly and he frowned. "Lita? What's wrong?"

            She couldn't help but blush slightly as she felt him rubbing gently at her hand. She looked over at the cages. "I hate seeing them in cages is all…so many animals are mistreated in pet stores is why…"

            He looked over at her, taking in the concern on her lovely face. "There really isn't a whole lot a person can do but-" 

She looked up at the slight smile that was on his face. "Christian?"

About ten minutes later, both were running out the door, Lita laughing hysterically the whole time. Both were in pretty good shape, so this little dash wasn't really a problem. She glanced back, seeing a couple of dogs and cats running out the pet shop door, towards hopeful freedom. They eventually slowed down after getting far enough away. She turned to him with a bright grin. "And I thought Jeff was bad! I think you're more spontaneous than _he_ is!!"

He shrugged with a lopsided grin at her as he tucked his hands in his jacket pockets. "It was _your_ idea, don't forget."

She just laughed, rolling her eyes. "It was _not_ my idea to let them all out of the cages Christian!!"

He chuckled gently at the surprised, pleased look on her face. He shook his head as they began walking back towards the hotel to escape getting tossed into jail or paying a fine. Both were quiet as they made their way down the sidewalk. Lita looked over at him. "Christian? I had a lot of fun today. Thanks."

He smiled at her as she nervously twisted her hands in front of herself as she walked. He grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together. "Thank you for inviting me. Maybe we can do it again?"

She smiled brightly at the suggestion. "That'd be great if you're not busy!!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just let me know what you want to do and we can do it."

Lita looked over mischievously as she squeezed his hand. "Damn, you know, a guy as sweet as you better be careful giving a girl like me a suggestion like _that_!"

Christian glanced over at her naughty little smile directed at him and couldn't help but blush slightly. He looked back up at her with his own sly smile. "Practice what you preach, don't forget." He winked at her as she stopped a moment before laughing at that, shaking her head. 

The End Chapter 4 

Author's rambles~ Well, expect this to be a 6 parter now!! Originally 5, but now needing an extra chapter ^^. And thanks to the folks who have left me feedback for this miniseries! ^^


	5. Chapter 5/6

Title~ Friends & Lovers

Part 5/6 (yes, I lied…;P)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE! As if you didn't know…*siiiiigh * lol…^^

Spoilers~ Nope. ^^

Summary~ The sneaky pair of Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho raise their heads. ;) And Lita gets an offer she just can't refuse…^^

            Lita stopped dead in her tracks, looking directly into the eyes of a woman she had, up until about thirty seconds ago, considered a friend. "What did you just say?"

            Stephanie McMahon smiled brightly, completely ignoring her friend's annoyed expression. "I said, the spring meet and greet is coming up Lita! Aren't you excited?"

            Lita just stared at her in utter disbelief a moment before shaking her head. "Since I won't be there, sure."

            Stephanie's smile eased into a lazy grin. "Yes you are."

            "Since when was it required that _I_ of all people had to be at that damn thing?!?" Lita squeaked.

            "Since my father and brother said you have to." Stephanie replied with another smile. "You're wonderful and everyone loves you. You're one of best representatives for the WWF! You won't be there alone you know! Most of the other superstars will be there too Lita!!"

            "Oh great!" Lita replied sarcastically before frowning. "I just decided I don't like your brother anymore. Or your dad for that matter. Or you come to think of it."

            Stephanie just giggled, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Well, since you're going, do you have a dress?"

            "WHAT?!" 

            "A- dress." Stephanie replied slowly with a grin. "Think of this as a 'spring formal' Lita. All of the available superstars will be going to play nice with the executives and stockholders. Lots of music, bigwigs and fancy clothes."

            "If I'm going, I'm not wearing a dress."

            "Yes you are."

            "No I'm not."

            "Yes you are."

            "No I'm not."

            "I still hate you." Lita stated for about the millionth time as she tossed the newly purchased dress on her hotel bed.

            Stephanie just smiled. "You'll thank me for it later. Besides, you have to wear a nice dress and trust me, if _you in that_ doesn't knock some socks off, society is really going downhill."

            Lita just glared at Stephanie as she pushed her red hair over her shoulder. "So, what else should I know about this bullshit before it happens? When is it anyway?!"

            "Next week." Stephanie smiled at Lita's look of distaste. "Don't worry Lita! I told you, you're not the only one going, I promise! As a mater of fact, most of the guys and all of the other girls are going! So, see, you won't be singled out!"

            "Oh, good." She replied sarcastically as she lay out on her bed. "One, I still hate you. Two, do I have to have a date for this damn thing?"

            "Of course not! They're be plenty of people wanting to dance with you! You won't need a date!"

            Lita arched an eyebrow as she propped her head up on her fist. "Dancing with a guy old enough to be my father doesn't count remember?"

            Stephanie laughed. "Don't worry! Dance with a couple of older guys and then dance with every guy you want that'll be in line to dance with you! Come on Lita: live for the moment!!"

            Lita rolled her hazel eyes. "Very funny. Have you been talking to Jeff again?"

            "Maybe." Stephanie winked. "Besides, sounded appropriate to me."

            "I guess…however, I will kick your ass if this sucks and I end up being made fun of for wearing a dress."

            Stephanie rolled her eyes as she started towards the door. "Trust me Lita, _no one_ will be making fun of you for wearing a dress…"

            "Yeah, well, we'll see Steph." Lita replied as she pouted on the bed. Stephanie just rolled her eyes again, shutting the door behind her. 

            She was immediately pulled into a strong set of arms, having to muffle a scream. She turned, about to deck the person before she saw who it was: Chris Jericho. He winked at her before letting her go. "So. How'd it go?"

            She smiled as she tugged him down the hallway. "Not too bad. She will seriously get a lot of looks: we made sure to find an appropriate dress for the thing. And she'll be beautiful: he won't be able to _help_ but look. A lot of other guys won't be able to help but look too."

            "Excellent." Chris replied in a conspiratorial tone. "And I got him fixed up to, so this should work love."

            "As long as you didn't give him any of those hideous pants you've been wearing to he ring lately, it'll be wonderful I'm sure."

            "Of course it'll be- wait a damn minute! Those pants are _not_ hideous! They've got personality!"

            Stephanie arched an eyebrow with a grin and shake of her head. "Uh, in that case Chris, they have far too _much_ personality for your good."

            He snorted at that comment before grinning. "Blame Jeff. He was with me when I bought them. Matter of fact, it was his idea!"

            "Trust me, I know." She replied dryly before smirking. "You don't think there's been a reason he hasn't been shopping with you _since then_?"

            Chris couldn't help but laugh as he hugged her to him. "You know I love you, right?"

            She smiled. "Yes, but its still nice to hear. And I love you more!"

            "Nah, I love _you_ more! And I can prove it!"

            She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And how's that?"

            "Why Stephanie, I'm hurt!" he paused before kissing the end of her nose. "I love you more than everything! Even the pants that have too much personality!"

            She just burst into a hysterical fit of laughter as he grinned at her. "You're right! You win! I can't even _begin_ to compete with such an opponent as the pants!!"

            He ran a hand through her soft hair as he smiled at her, enjoying the sound of her laughter. "I'm sure everyone's excited about this spring greet thing Steph. It was a great idea."

            "Thanks." She smiled brightly. "Hopefully this will work though…"

            Lita sat extremely still as Stephanie and Jeff finished up her hair. She had already changed into her dress and both of her friends demanded to help with her hair: so she just let them fight it out. Jeff walked back over holding miniature red roses in his hand. He trimmed them all up and he and Stephanie arranged them artistically in Lita's hair, carefully arranging and working well together. Both stepped back with matching grins as they looked at each other before Jeff removed the towel protecting her dress. "Magnifique mademoiselle!" 

            Lita laughed reluctantly as she stood. She walked to the mirror in the room, watching her reflection. "It doesn't even look like me…I guess people will be happy with that…"

            "Yes it does." Jeff and Stephanie looked at each other before Stephanie pointed at Jeff. He smiled as he turned her around to face him. "Trust me Lita, you certainly look like you: people just might not expect it from the girl that proudly proclaims herself as a tomboy."

            "Jeff's right for once you know." Stephanie added sticking her tongue out at Jeff's hurt look before continuing. "You're still as beautiful as ever. Don't worry Lita. You'll amaze everyone in the greet like you do in the ring."

            Lita faced her friends. "Thanks guys. For all your help with…well, everything I guess. I just don't want you two to have wasted your time on me is all."

            Jeff carefully held her face in his hands. "Nobody ever wastes time on you no matter what they do. You're a beautiful woman Lita: take advantage of that for once!! Hell, take advantage of all the men for that for once"

            Stephanie laughed. "Well, that was one way of looking at it I suppose! Now, Jeff needs to go change and get to the corporation meeting hall! And Lita and I need to finish and leave too! Jeff! Make sure Matt and Shane Helms are ready too! I expect you all there!!"

            "Yes mom!" he replied, casting a last glance at Lita. "You really do look beautiful Lita. I expect at least one dance tonight."

            She smiled with a light blush towards him as his drawling voice reached her ears. "Thanks Jeff. And, sure a dance would be great."

            He nodded with a smile and left to get ready. Stephanie smiled as she finished getting ready as well. "Don't worry Lita! Tonight will be great!"

            "Will my coming in the door with the boss's daughter put me inadvertently in the center of attention?"

            Stephanie smiled with a shrug. "Nah! You worry too much Lita!"

            Lita forced a smile as the crowd in the room stopped, seeing who had just arrived. She pleasantly grit her teeth as Stephanie smiled and cast a wave towards everyone. Lita continued the forced smile. "I worry too much huh?"

            Stephanie forced herself to not reach over and shake Lita. "Sure. About all the wrong things though."

            Both began into the room, Lita visibly relaxing as people started mingling again and stopped staring. She rolled her eyes as Stephanie smiled lightly at her. "We made a good impression though: that should make you happy."

            "How can you tell?"

            Stephanie smiled. "Don't stare, but most of the eyes were trained on you. And all of them were male. So, you know…"

            Lita blushed once more as her head dropped, causing her curled red hair to go tumbling over her shoulders, framing her face. "I mentioned before that I hate you: that's still true."

            "Thanks. Appreciate it! Now, let's go mingle Lita!" Stephanie replied cheerfully as she grabbed the redhead's arm and started over to the drink table. She stopped, grabbing a glass for herself and another for Lita, passing it to a less than enthusiastic friend. She shook Lita's arm. "I wasn't joking before when I said live for the moment Lita." Lita watched as Stephanie happily greeted Chris who had arrived earlier. They matched nicely, Stephanie in a deep blue dress. It stretched to her ankles, low cut at the chest and beaded all the way down. Then the darker blue sash tied around her waist with the small silver heart pendant necklace topped the outfit. Chris was decked out in a dark tux, the blue of the tie and cumber bund matching her dress and his eyes. Lita was jealous: Stephanie looked lovely. 

            She sighed as she started towards a table, seeing the many of the other divas as she went, each more as beautiful as the last. Molly was happily being twirled around the dance floor by Scotty Too Hotty who was obviously having a great time as well. She smiled as she saw Stacy pass by with Rob Van Dam, both chatting quietly as they gracefully moved across the floor. She noticed Jazz at another table talking with someone that appeared to be one of the executives of the corporation. She then saw Jackie being asked to the floor by a smiling Diamond Dallas Page as both laughed and went to the floor. 

            Her vision trailed out to the floor once more as she stood to the side, looking out and seeing Torrie smiling happily like normal as she danced with Hunter, who was apparently having fun as well as he flashed a devastating smile back at Torrie who proceeded to blush warmly with a grin. Debra and Steve were sitting at a table talking to another couple: how ironic, the WWF power couple speaking to an executive power couple. Lillian flashed by in a white dress as Jeff spun her out and let her fall into a dip, much to the delight of everyone watching. He bowed before they continued, smiling at Lillian who was just laughing at his antics. 

            She turned suddenly at the touch at her elbow, looking up into slate gray eyes. Edge looked her up and down a moment before shaking out of his daze. She wore a black dress that was low cut, sleeveless and hung to her ankles, trailing slightly behind her. There was a subtle red rose pattern beaded up the side of the split that went up the left side of the dress from her ankle to a little higher than mid thigh. Her red hair tumbled down her back in perfect curls, the roses adding a matching pattern to her dress, and the heels she wore, laced delicately up her slim leg. "Uh, hey Lita. You look absolutely beautiful…"

            She smiled slightly. "Thanks Edge. I feel kind of out of place though…"

            "Why?" he arched an eyebrow, making himself meet her eyes…which was proving to be a more difficult task than he originally thought would be…

            She shrugged as her fingers came to play with the delicate chain around her neck. "I guess…this just is never me…is all."

            He shook his head slightly before smiling slightly. "Would you like to dance?"

            She tilted her head with a smile. "Sure, that'd be great."

            He nodded, happily taking her hand, pulling her out to the floor. They twirled gracefully much to Lita's delight as she smiled slightly. "You can actually ballroom dance!"

            He chuckled at that obviously very surprised observation as he nodded his head. "Yes dear Lita, I can. And thanks for being such a wonderful partner."

            "Well thanks for being the first one to dance with me." She smiled.

            He kept moving, carefully training his features to not show too much shock. "I was the first one to ask you to dance?"

            She nodded rather sadly. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm _me_ Edge: the tomboy bitch diva that's rough and tumble, tattooed and not afraid to speak my mind. I didn't expect anything when I got here. Most guys that I work with see me as 'one of the guys'…there isn't a whole hell of a lot I can do to change that Edge…"

            Edge shook his head slightly. "Trust me Lita, I'm positive you'll have more people wanting to dance with you than you know what to do with." Lita just laughed sadly at that, not really believing him at the moment.

            Later that evening though, she wished she had. Because she would have immediately ran screaming for her life. "Of all times for _Edge_ of all people to be right…" she mumbled as she made her way to a table, _finally_. Okay, so she was rather surprised by the sudden attention she garnered as soon as Edge was done dancing with her. She sighed as she sipped the drink handed to her. "Thanks."

            She was sure she had danced with way, way more people than she wanted to, wrestlers and business people alike. However…she still hadn't seen the man she had spent a good portion of last week with…she laughed sarcastically. "Knowing my luck, he probably isn't even here…"

            "Who isn't here?"

            Lita turned to look behind her, then looking up at pale blue eyes as he smiled at her. Her vision trailed down his solid frame, taking in the dark color of his slacks, white dress shirt and his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Uh…" oh what the hell, might as well be honest. "You, actually. I didn't think you were here is all…"

            He smiled slightly as he watched her sit nervously. "Well, I have been here for a bit actually. I feel like I'm in junior high again though: had to get up the nerve to ask you to dance."

            Lita blushed warmly with a light laugh. "I'd say yes no matter what, so, see? All of that worry for no reason."

            He smiled as he pulled her up from the seat, taking in her lovely appearance. "You look-"

            "Totally out of place of course." Came a snide little voice from their left. Both looked up with matching frowns: although Christian more looked like he was going to take somebody out. She smirked again. "I mean, really Lita! Are you actually trying to compare with the other _divas_ for once instead the guys? You _know_ that won't work!"

            Lita lost the hard look as her features fell slightly, taking in the other woman's words. They had always had a rivalry, but she didn't know it was this deep. But, then she _looked_ at her: she really was beautiful. The small dress cut perfectly, showing off her legs and cleavage, the pristine white almost glowing in the room. Yes, Lita _did_ know when she was outclassed. She suddenly felt Christian's hand soothingly running down her back, coming to rest at the small of her back. "Trish, how about leaving this for another time…I don't think anyone wants to deal with you right now."

            Trish pouted slightly before smiling prettily. "Oh come on Christian! I know you didn't come in with this little tramp! And you certainly deserve better: someone more feminine of course with more class, which describes me perfectly."

            Christian's head dropped slightly in disbelief. "So does trash bag tramp, but you don't see everyone saying _that_. Listen Trish; you're not my type of girl, all right? Just leave it alone…"

            Trish's mouth had dropped open in surprise at quiet Christian's insult towards her. "Oh, and I guess _she_ is huh? She doesn't even _pretend_ to act like a girl! The only reason she is today is because Vince is making her!"

            "And there's nothing wrong with that." He replied, seeing Lita looking down: damn. "Nothing at all wrong with that. We're all different. And besides, I like a woman that doesn't pick fights outside of work and has enough confidence to be herself: even if others give her a hard time about it."

            He turned, pulling Lita with him. Trish just frowned. "This isn't over Lita."

            Christian rolled his eyes at the crowd that had surrounded them by that point as he pushed through them. He pulled Lita closer as he passed Vince who was giving him the eye that said he had a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do come tomorrow morning. He sighed as he heard Lita sniffle slightly, and he started running less than pleasant vocabulary through his mind at the other woman. He pulled her away from all of the prying eyes and faced her.

            Lita kept her tears from falling as she felt his warm hand slid under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Uh…you don't, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want Christian. I'll understand if you go-"

            Her tearful explanation was cut off rather suddenly as his lips pressed to hers. He hoped that she wouldn't slap him for this…but he didn't think he could take anymore of this beautiful young woman ripping herself apart. His fears quelled as her arms slipped tentatively around his neck, her light response making him want to jump with joy at that point. Slowly, the serious kiss he forced on her eased off and he pulled back from her slightly, hearing her ragged breathing matching his own. "I won't go unless you want me to…don't let her get to you Lita, you're better than that…"

            She met his pale blue eyes as she heard his quiet voice, still in silent shock at what just happened. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't want you to go unless I can come." She paused. "Why did you do that Christian?"

            He smiled wryly. "Cut right to the chase why don't you? I knew I'd probably just royally fucked up doing that, but I couldn't stand to hear you beating yourself into the ground Lita…you're an amazing woman, okay? I knew it before, I know it now…I'm sorry if I just changed every-"

            She cut him off with a gentle kiss, liking the feel of his body hugging hers. Her fingers ran through his ponytail gently as she looked at him. "I'll take it to heart if you apologize too much for what you did…"

            He swallowed; still not sure he was awake until _she_ actually kissed _him_. "I'm not sorry about that if you're not Lita." She smiled warmly at him as his hands slipped around her waist, his warm breath against her neck. "Come back with me tonight Lita…"

            She pulled back to look at him, meeting such brutal honesty in his gaze. She leaned near him, with a slight smile. "…I'd love to Christian." 

            Christian could hardly believe she's said yes…he smiled before they started towards the door, her hand wrapped snugly in his. Both were too wrapped up in each other to notice the guilty party of three, grinning in the corner. Edge smacked Chris' arm. "You know, I'm impressed."

            "Me too." Chris shrugged with a smirk. "Stephanie's a genius, I told you…"

            Stephanie just smiled with a shrug. "Hey, this get together was just a nice opportunity, you know? I'm just glad they left together…"

            "Well, if _he_ wasn't gonna get the guts to ask, I certainly was!" Edge supplied with a cat-like grin. 

            "You would have and I would have personally hurt you." Stephanie replied sweetly.

            "I'm just happy he got her finally." Chris sighed as he rolled his eyes. "He was acting really pathetic." 

            "Kinda like you, right bitch?"

            "You're the bitch."

            "On the contrary. I'm not the one under Steph McMahon's lock and key."

            "Oh." Beat. "You're still the bitch."

            "You can both be my bitches." Stephanie grinned at both men as they just turned towards her. "Does that work?"

            "I'm insulted."

            "So am I."

            "If I'm gonna be the bitch, I don't want to share!"

            "Me neither dammit!" Stephanie just laughed at both as they argued and complained about being whipped by women. She just hoped Lita and Christian have a good time…

            _End of Part 5_

Author's Friendly Rambles~ Hi everyone!! ^^ I know I lied about this being 5 parts long…I figured I could just make it a bit longer than the standard 7 pages, and I just recently noticed I was up to 10 pages and not even in the home stretch. ^^;; Hence, now 6 parts. ^^ I have to figure out what to work on next…I'm working on finishing up Tangled Web since WM18's over with…maybe a…I dunno…I read a challenge on a list about Edge & Lita stuck in a car for a day…that sounded fun. ;) HOWEVER!! The one I read (somewhere…) that _really_ sounded good was two people stuck in an elevator!! ^^ I'd LOVE to do that!! I DO want to do a Jericho-Lita fic…that elevator challenge might have just found a home in my heart. ;) Well, any recommendations you fantastic readers want to back or present, feel free!! I'm open to suggestion! ^^ Well…on to part 6, ne?


	6. Chapter 6/6

Title~ Friends & Lovers

Part 6/6: End of  Series

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE: the only thing I own are the compromising situations I may put them in. ;)

Spoilers~ Nadda (unless you count my personal conspiracy theories(which I don't either). ^^ 

Summary~ Self-doubt's surface and the tag-team match (that I probably described badly. :P)for Lita!

Christian lay quietly, his fingers running gently down her side, over her ribcage, down her waist and up over her hip. His intent blue eyes watched her as she slept so peacefully, his thoughts wandering. His fingers continued to trail back up her side smoothly. His thoughts turned to their _very new relationship…he was surprised she even agreed to stay with him last night. She could easily get any man she wandered, regardless of age, color or anything else. Why would you choose him?_

He wasn't that special really…not in comparison with others. But she still chose him…there were so many others…especially where they worked. So many women would _kill to be in Lita's shoes: she had pick of any man that would make any woman jealous. He sighed lightly as he pulled back slightly, watching as she slept. Her hand rested comfortably on his waist, her face incredibly peaceful, and her lips relaxed into a gentle pout. Her beautiful face had no makeup; it scrubbed away last night, revealing her beauty to him and only him._

She frowned slightly and he wondered if she was dreaming. He hoped it wasn't bad: what if she regretted last night? Good lord, he hoped not: that would just completely break his heart. But…what if she thought it _was a mistake: what would she do? Better yet, what would __he do? He wasn't sure he could face her if she regretted anything…he frowned as he continued to think. His thoughts eased as her hand tightened around his waist, pulling herself closer to his warmth, smiling slightly as she found him._

Lita was so afraid that he had considered last night a horrible decision…that he would be gone when she awoke. Taken off in the middle of the night, unwilling to face her in the morning. Afraid of what he had done. Not wanting to see her. She wasn't sure what she would do if he had changed his mind this morning…considering everything they shared a mistake: and that word made her stomach turn. She didn't want him to think it was a mistake…

Christian frowned as he saw the tear leak from her closed eyes. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, wanting to comfort her, but unsure how to. "Lita? Lita? Are you okay sweetie?"

She debated opening her eyes…wondering if this was a dream…wondering if she opened her eyes and he wouldn't be there. She steeled herself, opening her eyes, meeting a set of concerned blue eyes looking back. "Uh…hi." Well that sounded stupid. Good plan Lita. Scare him off with your stupidity…

He smiled. "Hi. Or, good morning might be better." The humor left his eyes as he wiped away the tear trailing along her cheek. "What's wrong Lita?" She sighed, not meeting his gaze as she collected her thoughts. He took this as his worst fear come to life. "Lita…please don't tell me you thought this was a mistake…please…"

Her head shot up as she met his eyes, her mouth slightly agape. "…what?"

He swallowed, looking down at her seriously. "If you tell me anything, fine, but just don't tell me this was a mistake. I don't think I could take it if you did…"

Her warm hazel gaze watched in awe as he continued to avoid her gaze. She gently pulled his chin up, her thumb running over his cheek soothingly. "I was so afraid you were going to say the same thing…that this was a mistake…that you had changed your mind…"

Christian grabbed her hand, hugging her closer to him. "Never…I just want you happy…and happy to be with me. That's all I want…to make you happy. I just want that chance from you Lita…"

"You already _have_ made me happy!"

He smiled slightly as he sat up, resting against the headboard, before pulling her body against his. "Well good: that's what I want Lita."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, liking the feel of his warm skin. "Christian? This…this wasn't just a one night thing to you…right?"

He hated how unsure she sounded. Like she expected him to tell her of course it was and leave forever. He ran a hand down her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Not at all. You have no fear sweetie."

She relaxed once more with a sigh. "Good." She paused before looking back up at him. His blonde hair was loose back behind him, fanning out slightly around his face: she had pulled it from the ponytail last night…he reminded her of an angel with the blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. "So…what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want. If you're willing to give an actual relationship with _me a try, I'd be honored."_

She smiled brightly as she turned to face him. "Really?! Oh, that'd be so wonderful!! Thank you so much!!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, still surprised she chose him… "Great. Now…do we tell our coworkers?"

"Well," she paused, a frown crossing her face. "I want to but…I mean, if you don't I'll under-"

He cut her off with a quick kiss. "Good idea. I just wanted to make sure its okay for me to brag about my wonderful, newly found girlfriend."

She laughed with a blush. "Uh, thanks! I think." He just smiled at her as she calmed down slightly. "So…want to go to breakfast? I'm starved and we have to be at the arena in a couple of hours."

"Excellent idea Miss Lita. I'd love to."

That evening, Lita nervously paced in the locker room. She paced in the room before sighing and pacing out to the hallway. She walked over to the table set up and grabbed a glass of apple juice, sipping as she continued to pace. She turned and almost slammed into the nearest body before she was caught. Jeff smiled at her. "Hey Lita." He paused, ever observant. "You all right?"

            "NO! No Jeff, I'm not…"

            He stepped back slightly, putting a bit of distance between she and himself. "Well…what's wrong? Maybe I can help?"

            She stopped, looking over at him. "Why was this match made?"

            "Lita I didn't ask for those stipulations on this match, okay? You know I wouldn't do that to you. If Matt didn't demand the match and get it before I knew, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

            She met his honest, intent green eyes before sighing as he pulled her into a hug. "I know Jeff…I'm just worried, I guess."

            "Why?"

            She was silent a moment before shrugging slightly. "I guess because this isn't a match with a set ending. The creative staff left it up to whoever gets it. I mean it's not that I don't like you guys, I do, but I…I-"

            "Want to stay with Edge and Christian?"

            "Yes…I do. I think it'd be best, but everything's in the air right now, so there's no telling who I'll be managing by the end of the night Jeff…"

            "I know. I'm not going to throw the match: I do want to win. And I know Matt wants to win. Edge wants to win too. But I think Christian wants to win more than anyone else there. And it's all because of you my dear. You have that man wrapped around your little finger."

            Lita blushed as he let go, grinning at her. She pouted slightly. "I do not Jeff…"

            He shrugged with a grin. "So. Speaking of which, have fun last night?"

            She couldn't help the picturesque smile cross her lips as she thought about him. "Yes…I did, thanks."

            He hugged her with a smirk. "I knew there was a reason you looked so dreamy all today Li…I know he'll take care of you though."

            She nodded with a final dreamy look before shaking her head. "He made me feel so wonderful Jeff. Made me feel like a normal woman instead of WWF diva."

            "I bet he did! And it's a good thing, because if _he wouldn't have, __I sure as hell was going to offer!!"_

            Both turned at the voice, seeing a grinning Edge as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "I wondered- okay, no I didn't, but Christian's been spacey and in lala land all day. Which, trust me, is a good thing. And it's so cuuute too!"

            Jeff started laughing as Lita blushed warmly. "Edge…don't-"

            "I mean, the man has been daydreaming about you constantly! It's _really kinda funny though when he used your name in the same sentence as no clothes."_

            "I bet that was! Lots of pretty pictures with that one!" Jeff added as Lita blushed even more warmly, hiding her face in Edge's jacket.

            Edge nodded. "True, very true." He turned to Jeff. "You guys ready for the match?"

            Jeff nodded. "I feel like we are. Don't expect an easy win."

            "I never do with you two." Edge arched an eyebrow before turning towards Lita. "Are you walking down with either team? Because, I mean, as the official rep for E&C, you don't have to if you don't want."

            "And as the unofficial rep for the Hardy Boyz, I agree, its up to you. We won't be insulted either way."

            "You mean _you won't be insulted either way?" Jeff shrugged at her question. She shook her head. "Sorry Jeff…I think I'm going out with Christian and Edge."_

            He smiled at her with a shrug. "That's cool Li. Well, I need to find Matt. The match is coming up shortly, so, I'll see y'all later."

            Both nodded as Edge started pulling Lita down the hallway with him. She looked up. "So, where were you guys?"

            "Christian demanded thinking time, so I left him in a quiet room. I however, _never need thinking time."_

            "That's probably because you _never use your brain Blondie."_

            "I do too!" he replied before grinning. "Just not that often." She just laughed. 

            Lita stood quietly behind the curtain, wondering what she had done to deserve Matt's harsh treatment. She felt a hand slid easily along her lower back, soothing frayed nerves. "Don't forget to breathe…that's kind of important to staying conscious…"

            She managed a weak smile at him. "Thanks, I know Christian."

            The Hardy's music went off and flipped to Edge and Christian's entrance music. She followed both as they went out to the top of the ramp with matching grins, hearing the announcements of the match. "And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by Lita, hailing from Toronto, Canada, Edge and Christian!" They all went down, playing up to a rambunctious crowd. The ring announcer continued. "This is a single pinfall match with a special stipulation: winning team of this match receives Lita's services as manager!!"

            Lita pouted slightly before looking up, seeing Edge and Christian deciding who would roll first. Edge smiled as Christian lost the toss and backed up and over to the apron. She met Matt's eyes briefly as he stepped to the apron as well, leaving Jeff to start off with Edge. Matt just looked flat-out pissed. Her attention returned to the ring as Jeff and Edge locked up briefly before Edge pulled Jeff down into a headlock. Jeff quickly pushed Edge off and into the ropes, meeting him with a heel kick. 

            Edge barely managed to get his hands up to take the brunt, but Jeff wasn't playing around. He quickly followed with a leg sweep, watching as Edge hit the canvas once more. Lita heard a growl from Edge as Jeff yanked him up, twisting his arm before tagging in to Matt. Matt came in, all business as usual. He kicked at Edge before Jeff left the ring to their corner before Irish whipping Edge into a corner. Lita bit her lip in sympathy as Edge connected harshly with the unforgiving turnbuckle. He turned, momentarily breathless meeting Matt's hard brown gaze. 

            Matt was immediately up on the second turnbuckle, pinning Edge in the corner as he hammered away several times in succession. Edge finally managed to push Matt and launch him to the center of the ring. Instead of tagging out though, he went over to a still slightly ragged Matt Hardy and proceeded to pull him up, putting him into position for a Blonde Twist of Fate. Matt managed to push Edge out and flung him over the top rope. Lita was immediately over at his side, checking on him. He pushed her back, just as Matt came bouncing off the top rope and onto him in a high cross body. 

            Both were spilled out on the floor a moment as Lita just stepped back. Christian went to the floor, helping up Edge who was completely dazed. He mumbled something before Edge just pushed him back slightly, hauling up Matt and pushing him into the ring before climbing in. Matt grit his teeth as Edge lifted himself to the third rope, towering over the ring before trying to take Matt down with another cross body. Matt managed to move getting a kick high enough to tag Edge in the mouth. 

            Matt sneered as he stood over Edge, facing Christian. He gave a perfect impression of the Rock's 'Just Bring It', his hands moving in mock towards Christian. Christian's pale gaze grew dark as he watched, Lita moving over next to him, frowning at Matt who ignored her. Matt pulled up Edge, sending him into the corner Christian was at. He tagged in to Christian who swept into the ring, shoving Matt back several paces. "What's wrong Hardy?! Feel like I took something?!"

            "You son of a bitch! You took a member of my team!"

            Christian pointed back towards Lita. "Why don't you ask what Lita wants: if she still wants to _be a part of that team!"_

            Matt shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. She's already chosen as far as I'm concerned."

            Christian paused before grabbing Matt's arm and swinging him into the ropes. As he bounced back, Christian caught him under the chin with an elbow. He swung out, aiming a spinning kick at Matt's face, catching his right side, doing Rob Van Dam proud. Matt fell to the canvas, cradling his now aching jaw, looking over to his corner where Jeff stood silently, his chin resting on the top rope as he just watched. Matt reached over, tagging in Jeff who jumped between the ropes, whipping Christian into the opposite corner. Matt slid to a stop, falling to his hands and knees and Jeff ran, leaping and hitting his 'Poetry in Motion', leaving Christian reeling from the blow. 

            Lita paced at the corner of the ring, wanting to help, but not wanting to endanger her friendship with Jeff or Matt…although Matt was acting badly anyway. But she didn't want Christian to get the shit kicked out of him either. No! No justifying interfering…can't do that fairly…justifying getting into the ring was wrong…wasn't it? Of course it was!! Unless she had a good reason…NO! Wrong answer…she shook her head, watching as Jeff was throwing Christian into the ropes, laying into him. Jeff pulled Christian up and reluctantly tagged in Matt. Matt laid into his opponent, pulling into the Twist of Fate, leaving Christian laid out in the ring. 

            Matt tagged back in to Jeff who immediately went up to the top turnbuckle, looking for the Swanton. Matt had a sneering smile on his face before movement from the corner caught his eye. The official was distracted with Edge and Lita was perched on the opposite top turnbuckle, looking intently at _him. He tried to move, but unfortunately she jumped, landing the 'Litacanrana' on him, he landing on his head. _

            She sprung to her feet, glaring at him as she pointed. "You don't want a third member to the team?! FINE! You no longer have a third, starting NOW Matt!!"

            She slid out of the ring as Matt stared in shock at her. As soon as she was out of the ring, Edge jumped to the floor, trying to watch Christian and make sure Lita was all right. "Li?"

            She frowned as she saw his lip bleeding where he got split open before pushing him back to the ring apron. "I'm fine. Just win this damn match Edge!"

            He nodded, hopping back up to the turnbuckle, seeing Jeff try for the Swanton, but missing it as Christian barely inched out of the way. Christian lay panting in the ring, not sure if he wanted more to get to Edge or kick Matt's punk ass. The latter option won out as Matt tagged back in and stepped over, swinging Christian out to the ropes once more, looking to level him with a clothesline. Christian ducked, hit the opposite rope and yanked down on Matt, pulling him into a harsh swinging neck breaker. 

            He hesitated, glancing over at Jeff who was back up, albeit unsteadily in the corner. Christian wasn't sure but he was almost positive Jeff gave him the slightest of nods. Christian jumped to the third turnbuckle and flipped back and out, landing a perfect moonsault on Matt. Despite the screaming fans, despite his best friend, despite Jeff Hardy's apparent support and despite his ribs now screaming mercilessly at his every movement, he slid over, dropping an arm over a still Matt. The count was slow, seemingly taking eternity. But when the third count _finally landed, he was elated. _

            Edge jumped into the ring happily, his ever-present grin back as he carefully helped Christian to his feet. He felt a second person helping him and looked over to his left, seeing Jeff nodding slightly. "Good job Christian."

            "Thanks." He whispered in reply, slight pain felt for the effort. He looked around quickly. "Where's Lita?"

            Edge shrugged, pointing over to Lita who was looking at Matt who was just coming to. She walked over with a sad smile, very carefully hugging Christian who smiled at her. "Well…I think most of that went well."

            "I agree. But I got a pissed brother to attend to. If you all don't mind…" Jeff proceeded to walk over and help up his brother who was spitting mad. 

            Edge and Lita helped Christian out of the ring and all three walked carefully up the ramp to applause as the result announcement was made. "And your winners for tonight, the team now managed by Lita, Edge and Christian!"

            Lita couldn't help but smile as they cleared the curtain and she stepped slightly away from Christian. "When in the hell did _you_ learn to do a moonsault?"

            He shrugged before wincing at the pain causing movement. "Been awhile since I used it: doesn't mean I didn't know how."

            She shrugged before stepped in front of both blondes. She pointed at Christian. "You need to see the EMT." She whirled on Edge who automatically held both hands up in peace. "And _you_ need to too!! Look at your lip Edge! You're busting up your million dollar smile!!"

            He grinned at her, the effect slightly marred by dark red blood. "Thanks Red. Didn't know you cared so much about my smile. And besides, I don't need to see anyone: I'll get it myself."

            "_Fine_. Ignore your manager then!" he just laughed as she rolled her eyes with a smile. 

She turned back to Christian who just gave her an affectionate smile. "So, how about I take you out to dinner for celebration."

"Is that a request or a demand?" she grinned.

He smirked as they walked slowly down the hallway. "Ordinarily I'd say demand, toss you over my shoulder and stomp back to the cave, but I don't think I could manage it right now."

Her bright giggling reached his ears as she turned back to him, carefully tucking her arm around his waist, feeling his hand slip around her shoulders. "Okay! Just for that really funny comment, _sure_! I'd love dinner!" he nodded as she glanced sideways at him. "So…what will we do later?"

He have her a sweet smile, hugging her closer. "Hey, it's a brand new world Lita. Seize the day you know."

The End of Friends & Lovers 

Author's Rambles~ Well, that's it! End of this series!! I hope everyone that read it, liked the series. It was fun to write: hope you had fun reading it (Chris Jericho and Edge as Comic-Relief anyone?). ;) And thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review the different chapters: you have no idea how much I appreciate it!! Thanks for reading guys and hope you enjoyed!! ^^


End file.
